Au-delà des étoiles-Arc 2
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Rosanna, une jeune artiste suisse engagée sur la citée d'atlantis, y a rencontré et est devenue l'ami d'un wraith surnommé Markus. Après plus d'un an d'amitié et d'aventure, Markus c'est rendu compte que sa présence et le lien télépathique qu'il entretient avec l'humaine la perverti... Suite de l'Arc 1.
1. Résumé Arc 1

Rosanna Gady, une artiste peintre suisse sans grand succès, reçoit un jour une offre du Dr Reinard, responsable européen du projet Stargate. Après quelques hésitations, elle accepte de partir sur Atlantis, dans le but d'y découvrir pourquoi elle peint des symboles Anciens depuis toujours.

Après quelques mois de préparation, c'est émerveillée qu'elle découvre la cité millénaire dans la galaxie de Pégase.

Elle y rencontre aussi Markus, un _wraith_ prisonnier des terriens, qui la fascinera de par son étrangeté, et ses mystères.

A force de patience -et de dessin- la jeune femme apprivoise le _wraith_ , qui s'ouvre à elle, lui parlant de son monde et de son peuple.

Une attaque terroriste sur la cité offre une opportunité de fuite à Markus qui, contre toute attente, choisira de rester et de sauver les terriens, afin de mieux comprendre cette humaine si mystérieuse.

Cette curiosité réciproque va se transformer en un puissant lien d'amitié et de respect mutuel, cimenté par un étrange lien télépathique les connectant quelle que soit la distance.

Toujours prisonnier des terriens, mais bien mieux traité, Markus va petit à petit prendre ses marques sur la cité, jusqu'à devenir un membre à part entière d'Atlantis, allant jusqu'à renier sa ruche pour prêter secrètement serment au Docteur Weir, qu'il considère comme sa nouvelle reine.

Durant plus d'un an, l'alien met ses talents de traqueur au service des terriens, chassant et tuant ennemis d'Atlantis et _wraith_.

Rosanna de son côté, au fil des missions -principalement archéologiques- qu'elle exécute en tant qu'artiste, gagne en assurance, et en connaissance sur Pégase, apprenant à lire couramment l'Ancien et devenant la plus grande experte en culture _wraith_ de la cité, et sans doute un des seuls humains capables de parler leur langue.

Lorsque Markus se rend compte que leur proximité constante et le lien change petit à petit son humaine, qui devient plus dure et plus cruelle, à l'image d'un _wraith_ , il choisit de quitter la cité, afin de la préserver de la « contamination » qu'il provoque chez elle, après lui avoir modifié la mémoire afin qu'elle n'en souffre pas trop.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un immense merci à SaturneOTMW qui a courageusement accepté de me servir de Betareader pour ce second arc. C'est grâce à elle que vous pouvez lire un texte fluide et sans fautes.**

 **Allez jeter un œil à ses fanfics si vous aimez League of legends ou one piece.**

 **Enfin merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos messages, voici enfin le premier chapitre de l'arc deux.  
**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

C'est avec un grand vague à l'âme et un immense trou noir sur les jours précédents que Rosanna commença sa journée.

Lorsqu'elle descendit en salle d'entraînement - comme chaque jour -, c'est un Ronon particulièrement hargneux qui l'accueillit, ravi d'avoir un adversaire sur qui se défouler.

Après une heure d'intenses échanges, elle se sentit un peu mieux.

C'est donc avec plus d'entrain qu'elle alla chercher ses ordres après une douche nécessaire et méritée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le bureau directorial, Weir la détailla un instant d'un air inquiet avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

« Comment allez-vous, Mme Gady ? » demanda cette dernière.

« Je vais très bien, Madame. Ma mission de reprise s'est bien passée, je suis donc venue chercher mes prochains ordres de missions. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Très bien, le Dr Mattison aimerait encore faire recours à vos services pour rendre visage humain à plus de dépouilles, mais je pense qu'une petite visite de courtoisie sur Grinna vous plaira davantage. » déclara Weir.

L'artiste sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Oui, j'ai un peu de peine à passer tant de temps à dessiner des gens morts. » s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement.

« Mo'okui et son époux vous ont invitée, vous ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, à aller leur rendre visite pour la naissance de leur premier enfant. C'est une petite fille qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire s'appelle Roz'ana. » annonça Weir avec un grand sourire.

« Ils... Ils lui ont donné mon nom ?! » bafouilla l'artiste émue.

« Oui. Allez vous préparer, vous partez dans une heure. » déclara Weir en la chassant d'un geste de la main amusé.

Alors qu'elle était devant le grand anneau bleu, Rosanna se tourna vers Giacometti, qui était juste à côté d'elle.

« J'ai l'impression que je te dois des excuses. Tout est un peu confus dans ma tête, mais tu veux bien me pardonner ?» demanda-t-elle à la guerrière.

« Je m'excuse aussi. Tout est pardonné. » lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

Elles traversèrent ainsi la porte, main dans la main, comme la première fois.

Les _Grinnaldiens_ les accueillirent avec enthousiasme, et c'est une Mo'okui radieuse, un bébé minuscule enveloppé dans des langes bariolés sur son sein, qui vint tous les serrer dans ses bras.

Mattison, qui n'avait pas cessé de râler tout le long de la route à propos du temps qu'il perdait à ne pas examiner les ruines de Deb'maan, oublia sa mauvaise humeur immédiatement.

Une grande fête fut organisée sur la plage en l'honneur des Terriens. L'alcool, la nourriture et les chants furent abondants. Chacun, lors de la grande veillée autour du feu, fut invité à raconter une histoire, et les Terriens racontèrent avec enthousiasme leurs aventures aux quatre coins de la galaxie sous l'oreille attentive des _Grinnaldiens_ , excellent public. Rosanna passa sa soirée silencieusement, à griffonner de petits portraits que les indigènes, ravis du retour de l'artiste, ne cessaient de lui réclamer.

Lorsque l'aube se leva, scintillante, sur le grand lac, Mo'okui trouva l'artiste assise seule dans le petit temple de Tuim, le regard vide fixé sur la grande statue de la déesse à six bras.

« Rosanna, je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. Je voulais vous remercier ! » s'était-elle exclamée en la trouvant.

« Je suis ravie d'être là ! Mo'okui, c'est un tel honneur ! Appeler votre fille comme moi ! Bon sang, j'en suis toute émue ! » répondit l'artiste en se retournant avec un grand sourire.

« Vous êtes une grande prêtresse, bénie de Tuim, puisse votre nom porter chance à ma fille ! Je souhaite qu'elle suive vos traces et devienne elle aussi une grande prêtresse » répondit la jeune femme, priant à moitié, tendant l'enfant endormie vers la statue de la grande déesse.

« Je peux faire un portrait de la petite si vous voulez. » proposa Rosanna.

« Par Tuim, avec plaisir ! Ce serait un formidable talisman pour elle ! » s'exclama la jeune mère, aux anges.

« Posez-la ici, dans le rayon de lumière. » demanda l'artiste en s'asseyant avant de sortir son matériel.

Mo'okui installa l'enfant, avant de s'asseoir respectueusement à côté, afin de pouvoir rassurer la petite tout en observant l'artiste. Rosanna esquissa d'un trait léger la délicate frimousse de l'enfant avec de commencer à appliquer la couleur, rehaussant de rose tendre et de jaune ocre les joues potelées du bébé.

La petite, endormie dans le rayon de lumière scintillant, ne bougea pas durant les presque deux heures que durèrent le travail. Sa mère, attentive, ne quitta pas des yeux l'artiste, qui créait, assise, paisible.

Lorsque Rosanna posa son pinceau avec un soupir pour contempler son œuvre terminée, Mo'okui posa une main compatissante sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que vous aviez perdu quelqu'un. Puisse Tuim l'accueillir en ses cohortes » dit-elle doucement.

« Mais je n'ai perdu personne ! Enfin il y a bien le soldat Johnson, mais c'était il y a quelques temps déjà, et j'ai fait mon deuil. Comment avez-vous su ?» répondit-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

« Votre art n'est plus aussi radieux. Oh, votre peinture est très belle ! Elle est parfaite, mais il manque cette flamme unique qu'ont ceux qui sont proches de Tuim. Il faut avoir perdu quelqu'un de très cher pour que cela arrive à quelqu'un comme vous. » expliqua la jeune mère avec compassion.

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée je crois, ne vous inquiétez pas. » la rassura la jeune femme. « Je vais aller dormir, et ça ira mieux. » dit-elle en se levant avant de ranger ses affaires.

« Rosanna, ne perdez pas la lumière de l'art, je vous en prie. Prenez soin de vous. » murmura Mo'okui en prenant délicatement l'enfant assoupie dans ses bras.

C'est en silence que les deux femmes rejoignirent leur lit pour une grasse matinée méritée.

Durant les quatre jours où les Atlantes restèrent sur Grinna, Mo'okui fit de son mieux pour distraire Rosanna, l'emmenant chasser le _buiwa_ , sorte de papillon luminescent multicolore qui servait d'éclairage festif une fois enfermé dans de grandes lanternes de papier huilé ou, son enfant dans les bras, lui contant les histoires de son peuple.

La jeune femme souriait et semblait heureuse, mais Mo'okui inquiète, ne pouvait que contempler les trop rares esquisses qu'elle faisait de son monde.

Mo'okui ainsi qu'une poignée de villageois tinrent absolument à raccompagner jusqu'à la Porte leurs amis d'un autre monde. Alors que le moment des adieux était arrivé, Mo'okui, après avoir serré fort contre elle Rosanna, lui passa un collier autour du cou. Le petit pendentif en bois clair, au bout d'un cordon de cuir, représentait la déesse Tuim -stylisée à la limite de l'abstraction.

« Pour que la déesse reste toujours près de vous, et de votre art si lumineux. » lui expliqua la Grinnaldienne.

« Merci Mo'okui, mais je t'en prie, nous sommes amies maintenant, tutoie-moi! » l'en remercia l'artiste.

« Que la déesse soit avec toi, Rosanna !» répondit Mo'okui radieuse en la serrant à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Et qu'elle veille sur toi et les tiens ! » lui répondit Rosanna avec sincérité.

Dans les mois qui suivirent, le docteur Weir veilla à ce que Rosanna ne reste jamais plus d'un jour sur la cité sans mission précise.

Ainsi, la jeune femme partit aider le Docteur Beckett pour une campagne de vaccination sur le continent, ainsi que dans deux autres mondes. Elle participa à treize missions archéologiques, mettant son pinceau aux services de l'histoire, ainsi qu'à quatre missions diplomatiques majeures en compagnie de Weir.

Teyla l'emmenait chaque fois qu'elle partait négocier de la nourriture ou des biens de consommations pour Atlantis, et Giacometti s'arrangeait pour ne pas la laisser inactive durant ses trop rares moments de loisirs.

Rosanna ne demanda jamais rien à propos de Markus, et n'y fit plus allusion.

Elle travaillait avec application, fournissant un travail soigné et complet, et répondait toujours en souriant lorsqu'on s'adressait à elle. Lorsque Giacometti l'interrogeait sur son état, sa réponse était invariablement la même. « Je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » demandait-elle avec douceur.

Un soir, alors que Rosanna était restée presque une demi-heure à regarder le ciel étoilé, sa tasse de thé froide dans les mains, Giacometti avait essayé de lui parler.

« Tu veux parler de Markus ? » avait-elle demandé gentiment.

« Non, il est parti. C'était son choix, il n'y a rien de plus à dire. » lui avait répondu l'artiste, atone, sans même tourner la tête.

La guerrière n'avait plus jamais osé aborder le sujet.


	3. Chapitre 2

Weir détestait ce genre de décision. Pourtant elle devait les prendre en tant que chef d'Atlantis. Mais elle exécrait ces missions, où elle savait envoyer des hommes à la mort pour un résultat incertain.

« Docteur Weir, ce sont les ruines d'une cité du même type qu'Atlantis, rendez-vous compte ! Nous pourrons peut-être trouver des E2PZ, des pièces de rechanges... » s'enthousiasmait McKay.

« ...De nouveaux drones pour le fauteuil. » le coupa Sheppard.

« Mais vous y avez rencontré toute une escouade de _wraiths_. » objecta-t-elle.

« Raison de plus pour y aller tout de suite ! Ils n'étaient pas là pour le tourisme, ils cherchaient quelque chose ! » assura Sheppard.

« Je n'ai pas très envie de laisser de la technologie ancienne entre leurs mains. » reconnut Weir.

« Madame, ordonnez une grande opération ! Tous les scientifiques nécessaires pour trouver et extraire rapidement ce que peut contenir la cité, et au moins quatre marines par scientifique, pour les protéger. » suggéra le militaire.

« Il nous faudrait Zelenka, Beckett, Morisson, Tuam... Il nous faudra aussi Kramer et Gady. » énuméra tout haut McKay.

« Pourquoi emmener Kramer et Gady ? » demanda Weir.

« Kramer est le technicien qui a décrypté les schémas énergétiques de la cité, nul ne connaît mieux le câblage ancien que lui, et il a le gène. Gady a aussi le gène, et je ne connais personne qui aie passé plus de temps à explorer la cité qu'elle. » expliqua le scientifique.

« Et elle lit couramment l' _ancien_. » ajouta Sheppard, un sourire commercial aux lèvres.

« Soit, faites moi une liste de tout le personnel que vous désirez emmener ainsi que du matériel qu'il vous faut. » décida Weir.

Le lendemain, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, c'est près de cinquante hommes et femmes, en tenue de combat, équipés de dizaines de caisses vides qui se pressaient dans la salle de la porte.

Les dix experts s'étaient chacun vu attribuer une escorte de quatre marines, dont un armé d'un fusil à pompe, ou d'une autre arme lourde.

Sheppard et son équipe traversèrent en premier sous le regard inquiet de Weir.

Une fois le feu vert reçu, tous passèrent la porte rapidement.

Rosanna s'était vue attribuer comme protecteur le premier Lieutenant Giacometti, le sergent Schuller, et les soldats Kang et Hudson.

Son équipe s'était vu allouer le rôle d'éclaireur afin de tirer le meilleur parti des connaissances qu'avait l'artiste des secrets de la cité.

Ils devaient progresser rapidement, balisant avec des marqueurs énergétiques tout ce qui pouvait avoir un intérêt pour Atlantis afin que d'autres experts viennent procéder à l'extraction.

Une fois que tout le monde eu traversé, c'est dans une salle de la porte décatie mais terriblement familière qu'ils prirent position.

Teyla, Sheppard, Rosanna et le major Hewerett s'enfoncèrent avec leur équipe d'éclaireurs respectives dans des couloirs différents, tandis que McKay et deux autres équipes scientifiques s'attaquaient à la salle de contrôle à moitié effondrée de la cité.

Rosanna devait explorer la partie correspondant sur les plans aux quartiers où Markus avait été enfermé, et où elle avait passé tant de temps à flâner.

Ils progressaient aussi rapidement et silencieusement que la prudence le leur permettait, ouvrant systématiquement chaque porte, pour y déposer une balise si le contenu semblait prometteur, ou poursuivre leur route dans le cas contraire.

Ils n'avaient pas posé deux balises que Giacometti, qui ouvrait la marche, leur fit signe de se mettre à couvert.

Dissimulés derrière le coin d'un mur, retenant son souffle, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Rosanna entendit le bruit des bottes de cuir sur le sol de pierre. Les pas s'arrêtèrent un instant, tandis qu'un feulement interrogateur résonnait, puis ils reprirent sur un ordre aboyé en _wraith_ , avant de disparaître au détour d'un couloir.

« Ils savent que nous sommes là. » murmura-t-elle glacée lorsque Giacometti leur eu fait signe que tout allait bien.

A peine eut-elle dit ça, que simultanément des coups de feu crépitèrent dans le lointain, tandis que la voix de Teyla annonçait dans les radios « Ils sont au courant de notre présence. Alerte maximale!»

« Concentrez-vous sur les objectifs prioritaires ! » ordonna Sheppard par radio.

Giacometti se tourna vers Rosanna, attendant ses indications.

L'artiste réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« La station kéraunique doit être à quelques centaines de mètres dans ce couloir, allons-y, ensuite si nous en avons le temps, nous essayerons de descendre six étages plus bas, sur Atlantis il y a une salle avec une machine nécessitant un E2PZ, peut être y en a-t-il un ici. » souffla-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plateforme de la station, deux drones s'y trouvaient, montant la garde devant le complexe mécanisme.

« Dr McKay, nous avons localisé la station kéraunique, mais des _wraiths_ la garde, vous devriez venir immédiatement chercher les pièces qu'il vous faut. » indiqua Giacometti après s'être un peu éloignée.

« Nous activons une balise, rejoigniez-nous aussi vite que possible. » ajouta Schuller.

« Je vous envoie quelqu'un de suite. » confirma McKay d'une voix stressée.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, c'est une Dr Tuam à l'air tendue qui les rejoignit avec son escorte.

« On va mener l'assaut, Gady, Tuam, restez ici. » ordonna Giacometti qui prenait la tête du groupe, étant la plus gradée.

« Milena, attend. Il ne faut surtout pas abîmer la console de la station, nous avons absolument besoin des pièces pour réparer celle d'Atlantis. Je vais les attirer un peu plus loin, vous les tuerez dans le couloir. » intervint Rosanna.

« C'est dangereux de t'exposer ! » protesta son amie.

« Je suis la seule ici à pouvoir esquiver un _wraith_ en combat rapproché, et ce ne sont que des drones. Mais les loupez pas !» souffla-t-elle en s'élançant malgré la peur qui lui griffait les entrailles.

A peine eut elle fait quatre pas dans le couloir que les deux aliens s'avancèrent, leur arme braquée sur elle. Elle rebroussa chemin en courant, poursuivit par les deux monstres, qui s'effondrèrent moins de trois secondes plus tard, criblés de balles.

Une fois la plateforme sécurisée, elle aida le Dr Tuam à démonter les pièces sur la station. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour les extraire.

Les deux équipes se séparèrent, le Dr Tuam ramenant les pièces à la porte pour les mettre en sécurité tandis que Rosanna s'enfonçait dans le cœur de la cité.

Des coups de feu résonnaient de loin en loin, tandis que les annonces d'attaques, de neutralisations ou de pertes de personnel se succédaient sur la radio.

Ils croisèrent à trois reprises des patrouilles _wraiths_.

Deux fois, ils parvinrent à se cacher et à les laisser passer, mais le troisième groupe leur tomba dessus si brusquement qu'ils n'eurent même pas le temps de se mettre à couvert.

Il y eut un échange de tir, et Kang se fit assommer par une décharge wraith tandis que deux drones s'effondraient.

Rosanna, son pistolet à la main, se tenait prête à se défendre lorsqu'elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle.

En réflexe, elle se retourna en se baissant.

Une puissante main griffue faucha l'air à l'endroit où se tenait un instant plus tôt sa tête.

D'un geste automatique, entériné par des centaines d'heures d'entraînement, elle repoussa violemment son adversaire en arrière tout en se relevant.

Le wraith alpha, l'air mauvais, la dévisageait en feulant. Elle ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité d'attaquer, et de toutes ses forces, elle percuta la mâchoire de l'alien avec la crosse de son arme. Il y eut un sinistre craquement, tandis que le _wraith_ hurlait de rage et de douleur, la mâchoire brisée.

La jeune femme, en garde, attendit l'attaque suivante qui ne vint jamais. Sous ses yeux ébahis, la tête de l'alien vola en éclat d'une cartouche de shotgun bien placée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, assourdie par le crépitement des armes, le sergent Schuller s'était déjà tourné pour loger une seconde cartouche dans la tête d'un autre alpha qui s'effondra brutalement.

La jeune femme, presque en transe, se défendit instinctivement, neutralisant un drone qui les prenait à revers d'un violent coup de coude dans le menton.

« Repli ! Repli ! » hurla Giacometti tandis que d'autres _wraiths_ arrivaient en face d'eux.

Rosanna ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et traînant par le col le soldat Kang toujours évanoui, elle rebroussa chemin.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt coincés face à un escalier, Rosanna incapable de porter Kang, essayant frénétiquement de le réveiller à grand renfort de claques, en vain.

Un tir d'énergie la frôla, tandis que Schuller, à court de munitions pour son fusil à pompe, vidait son pistolet.

« Gady, tirez ! Bon sang, tirez ! » lui hurla-t-il alors qu'elle contemplait avec terreur la demi douzaine de _wraiths_ qui avançaient vers eux.

Sans même viser, elle vida son chargeur sur les monstres, continuant à appuyer sur la gâchette quelques secondes avant de regarder son arme inutile avec horreur.

Giacometti s'effondra, touchée par deux tirs simultanés.

« Fuyez, Gady, Fuyez ! » hurla Schuller tandis que Hudson à court de munitions, se jetait sur l'arme de Giacometti.

« Je ne peux pas ! » hurla Rosanna avec affolement, en entendant le bruit de lourdes bottes qui descendaient l'escalier.

Hudson qui s'était retourné à son cri s'effondra à son tour, assommé.

Schuller, tentant le tout pour le tout, balança une grenade juste derrière les _wraiths_ qui les acculaient aux pieds de l'escalier avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme pour la protéger.

La concussion et le choc l'avait étourdie, mais c'est avec toute l'énergie du désespoir qu'elle se débattit lorsque deux puissants bras la soulevèrent sans ménagement.

Un choc, puis l'obscurité.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le moindre centimètre de son corps lui faisait mal. Elle remua péniblement, gémissant alors que ses jambes la lançaient douloureusement.

Dans un effort surhumain, Rosanna entrouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette floue se tenait au-dessus d'elle, l'observant.

Ses yeux acceptèrent enfin de se coordonner et la silhouette se transforma en Dampa Kang, qui la fixait l'air inquiet.

« N'essayez pas de bouger, vous avez reçu une décharge paralysante. » lui dit-il alors qu'elle tentait de se redresser.

« On est où ? » tenta-t-elle d'articuler, bien que le son produit ressemblât d'avantage à « hon eeeh ou ? »

« On a été capturés par les _wraiths_. » lui répondit-il avant de se retourner pour regarder quelque chose à côté d'elle.

« Ne bougez pas, vos fonctions motrices vont revenir. Schuller se réveille. » lui dit-il d'un ton réconfortant avant de se tourner vers son supérieur.

Après quelques minutes, Rosanna récupéra suffisamment pour se redresser de son mieux, s'appuyant contre le mur froid et vivant de leur cellule.

Elle observa son nouvel environnement avec effroi.

La petite cellule, d'environ trois mètres de côté, était vide en dehors de ses cinq prisonniers -dont deux toujours inconscients. La grille qui la fermait était une sorte de tissage de matériaux organiques durs, à l'aspect menaçant.

« Comment ça a pu arriver ? » grogna-t-elle.

« C'était une embuscade, il y en avait beaucoup plus que prévu. » lui répondit le soldat Hudson, qui s'était aussi assis de son mieux.

« Comment vont Schuller et Giacometti ? » demanda-t-elle à Kang.

« Ahva, vêlékrevé chéchaleté ! » grogna Schuller encore à moitié paralysé.

« Le premier Lieutenant Giacometti s'est pris deux décharges, c'est déjà bien qu'elle soit en vie. » grimaça le tibétain en prenant le pouls de la soldate.

« Merde, et ils nous ont pris tout notre équipement, on a plus de medpack. » grommela l'artiste en remuant ses mains qui retrouvaient leur dextérité.

« Gady, vous êtes un peu l'experte en _wraiths_ ici, alors expliquez-nous pourquoi on est encore en vie ? » demanda Hudson.

Rosanna réfléchit.

« Je ne sais pas, on doit avoir plus de valeur ainsi qu'en guise de nourriture. » grommela-t-elle.

« Ou alors ils nous gardent pour plus tard. » grinça Hudson.

« Je ne pense pas, ils nous auraient mis dans des cocons dans ce cas-là. Je pense qu'ils veulent nous interroger, ou quelque chose comme ça. » grimaça-t-elle, un frisson glacé lui parcourant le dos à cette perspective.

Des appels à l'aide résonnèrent un peu plus loin.

« C'est l'équipe de Thompson. Et j'ai aussi vu des _wraiths_ transporter Garcia et ses hommes évanouis un peu plus tôt. » expliqua Kang.

« Donc ils nous ont massivement capturés. Est-ce que quelqu'un a pu contacter Atlantis ? » demanda l'artiste, inquiète.

« Plusieurs équipes étaient près de la porte, et ont pu se replier. Je l'ai entendu sur ma radio juste avant de me faire sonner. » grommela Schuller, en s'asseyant à son tour avec l'aide du soldat Kang.

« Alors des secours vont venir nous chercher ! » s'exclama Hudson avec soulagement.

« Non » répondit l'artiste d'un ton froid, la main posée sur le mur de leur cellule.

« Comment ça non ?! Atlantis n'abandonne jamais personne ! » s'exclama Hudson avec désespoir.

« Vous sentez cette vibration ? C'est celle d'un vaisseau en hyperespace. Ils ne nous trouveront pas, nous sommes seuls » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

Schuller jura bruyamment.

« Il faut attendre une occasion pour s'enfuir » soupira Kang. « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a encore un truc utile sur lui ? » poursuivit-il en fouillant ses poches.

Chacun examina les maigres possessions que les _wraiths_ ne leurs avaient pas confisquées. Le bilan fut misérable : un chewing-gum, trois barrettes à cheveux, le collier que Mo'okui avait offert à Rosanna, un bouton de pantalon, un peu de ficelle, et les lunettes de Hudson.

Rosanna éclata d'un petit rire sans joie.

« C'est ridicule, on se croirait dans un épisode de _MacGyver_ !» grinça-t-elle.

« Si on était dans _MacGyver_ , on aurait une chance de s'en sortir, mais là... » grommela Hudson misérablement.

Ils restèrent longtemps seuls avec leur désespoir, n'échangeant que quelques paroles. Giacometti finit par reprendre ses esprits, après plusieurs heures d'inconscience. Alors qu'elle commençait à retrouver de la mobilité et qu'elle avait réussi à s'asseoir contre le mur, le suintement d'une porte qui s'ouvre et un bruit de pas les mis en alerte.

Rosanna se plaça devant son amie, prête à la protéger de son mieux.

Un _wraith_ grand et maigre, à l'air avide, escorté de deux drones, vint ouvrir la porte de leur cellule. Il portait un tatouage complexe rappelant une galaxie autour de l'œil droit, et c'est avec une joie cruelle et évidente qu'il les dévisagea avant de brutalement poser au sol un grand bol de gruau grisâtre.

« Que nous voulez-vous ? » grogna Schuller en s'avançant.

Le _wraith_ gronda, toujours souriant, tandis que les drones braquaient leurs armes dans sa direction. Le sergent se figea, et l'alien ferma la cellule avec un dernier regard moqueur avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est quoi cette horreur ? » demanda Kang quand ils furent certains d'être à nouveaux seuls.

Rosanna s'approcha pour examiner le contenu du bol.

« C'est de la nourriture » dit-elle, ébahie.

« Touche pas à ce truc, ça pourrait être empoisonné ! » s'exclama Giacometti alors que l'artiste portait à sa bouche le doigt qu'elle avait trempé dans le gruau.

La jeune femme fit un peu la moue, avant d'essuyer son doigt sur son uniforme.

« Ce n'est pas très bon, on dirait un peu du navet trop cuit, mais c'est comestible, et en soit c'est une bonne nouvelle » dit-elle.

« En quoi ce truc dégueulasse est une bonne nouvelle ? » grommela Hudson.

« S'ils nous nourrissent, c'est qu'ils comptent nous garder en vie un moment » expliqua Schuller qui avait compris.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne nouvelle » grinça Giacometti en essayant de se relever.

« Au moins ça nous donne plus de temps pour nous échapper. » murmura Rosanna sans grand espoir.

Le _wraith_ , que Hudson avait fini par surnommer Josh, leur amena huit fois de la nourriture, sans qu'aucune occasion de fuir ne se présentât.

Après que les trois hommes de l'équipe eurent inondé le couloir de leur urine, Josh leur fournit également un seau pour leurs besoins, qu'il faisait enlever en même temps que l'infâme bouillie grisâtre.

Le manque absolu d'intimité, d'hygiène et de sécurité les avaient tous rendus à moitié fous, et Schuller avait fini par violemment s'en prendre à Hudson, qui d'un coup de poing bien placé avait fendu la lèvre de son supérieur avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les séparer.

Dans cette ambiance délétère, Rosanna passait des heures assises en tailleur à dériver dans son esprit, sa triste situation lui rappelant cruellement ce que Markus avait connu à son arrivée sur la cité.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle pensait au _wraith_ , dont la présence rassurante lui manquait cruellement. Désespérée, elle tentait quotidiennement de le contacter par le lien, qui semblait avoir disparu.

Un jour, Josh vint accompagné d'une plus grosse escorte de drones, et après les avoir fait reculer au fond de la cellule, il s'adressa à eux pour la première fois.

« Avancez doucement et sortez ! » leur ordonna-t-il de sa voix cruelle, un petit pistolet _wraith_ braqué sur eux.

« Je vais bien merci, et vous ? » demanda Giacometti, hargneuse.

« Silence femelle ! » gronda-t-il en la frappant de la crosse de son pistolet.

La guerrière, la lèvre fendue, le fusilla du regard avant de cracher un peu de sang à ses pieds.

Ils furent emmenés devant une petite pièce froide et humide, où Josh leur ordonna d'entrer.

«J'aime pas ça... c'est quoi cette pièce ? » grommela Kang, alors que les drones les poussaient sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

« Je crois que c'est un genre de... douche ! » dit Rosanna à l'instant où un puissant jet d'eau glaciale -que Josh maniait avec un air euphorique- les plaquaient violemment contre le mur. Le _wraith_ passa près d'une minute à promener avec délectation le jet puissant sur ses prisonniers avant de couper l'eau.

Rosanna se releva, suffocante et dégoulinante.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle en grelottant.

«Vous puez » grinça Josh, dédaigneux.

« On se serait lavés tous seuls ! » répliqua-t-elle avec fougue.

« Je sais » répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Ils furent ensuite reconduits à leur cellule -qui avait aussi été lavée à grande eau- et laissés ainsi, grelottant de froid.

« Saloperie de _wraiths_! » gronda Schuller lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Si je pouvais leur faire la peau... » renchérit Hudson en essorant son T-shirt.

« Au moins, nous sommes un peu plus propres » grommela Giacometti avant de retirer son pantalon pour le tordre, totalement indifférente au manque d'intimité.

Ils passèrent encore six longs jours, seulement ponctués par la visite quotidienne de Josh et de son bol de nourriture, et par les disputes toujours plus violentes de Schuller et Hudson, avant que le _wraith_ ne leur « accorde » une nouvelle douche.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce glaciale, l'alien qui les tenait toujours en joue de son arme leur ordonna de se déshabiller.

« Hors de question ! » rugit Giacometti.

« Obéissez, ou je vous assomme et c'est eux qui s'occuperont de vous » grinça Josh en désignant les drones derrière lui.

Rosanna, que la perspective d'être touchée par les monstres sans visage répugnait, commença à retirer ses vêtements, imitée par Kang et Hudson.

« Pourquoi ne pas juste passer le jet cette fois ? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle fut en sous-vêtements.

« Vous êtes bien trop répugnants pour être dignes d'être offerts à une reine » gronda le _wraith_ , en lui jetant un pain de savon dur et grumeleux. « Retirez vos vêtements sinon... » gronda-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de Giacometti et Schuller, qui n'avaient pas bougés.

« Faites-le ! » les supplia l'artiste.

Les deux guerriers obtempérèrent, après une dernière hésitation et un regard de pure haine pour Josh.

Giacometti avait viré au rouge pivoine, ce que la jeune femme trouva étrange puisque cela faisait des jours qu'ils vivaient les uns sur les autres. La guerrière se tenait bizarrement tordue, comme si elle tentait de leur dissimuler son flanc, que Rosanna découvrit marbré d'une grande plaque de vitiligo sombre. Par solidarité féminine, elle vint se placer entre Milena et les trois hommes, lui permettant de se dissimuler un peu derrière elle.

Une fois tous ses prisonniers nus, Josh qui s'était emparé du puissant jet, entreprit avec un bonheur cruel de les tremper, avant de couper l'eau.

« Lavez-vous, et toi, la femelle qui parle trop, va laver les vêtements dans le bac. » ordonna-t-il en désignant un grand bassin organique qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

Rosanna obtempéra, ramassant leurs vêtements crasseux pour les faire tremper dans le bassin glacial. Pendant que la saleté ramollissait, elle se savonna à son tour, heureuse de se laver malgré le savon râpeux et le froid.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous frottés, avec un grondement sadique, le _wraith_ les rinça bien plus longtemps que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il consentit enfin à éteindre le jet, Rosanna, qui avait glissé, se releva, prise de frissons incontrôlables, les genoux écorchés, et le souffle coupé par la force du jet.

« Lavez vos vêtements et rhabillez-vous, vous me dégoûtez, humains. » siffla Josh.

« Vous n'aimez pas nous voir nus ? » demanda l'artiste, repensant à la réaction curieuse et intriguée qu'avait eu Markus en la voyant nue.

« Vous êtes répugnants, avec vos poils partout et vos corps difformes ! » cracha l'alien, tandis qu'ils frottaient de leur mieux leurs uniformes avec le savon, avant de les rincer, rendant l'eau du bassin grisâtre.

Tandis qu'elle renfilait avec difficulté son pantalon qui lui collait à la peau, glacée, Rosanna songea avec tristesse qu'elle comprenait soudain mieux l'amour immodéré de son ami disparu pour les douches humaines.

Une fois qu'ils eurent de leur mieux remis leurs vêtements trempés, Josh, d'un geste de son arme, ordonna le retour en cellule, où il les enferma avant d'aller chercher un autre groupe de prisonniers.


	5. Chapitre 4

Rosanna, de retour dans sa cellule, s'approcha de la porte et plaqua son visage entre deux barreaux pour observer de son mieux le couloir.

Elle vit alors l'équipe de Thompson - aussi misérable et crasseuse qu'eux - passer, emmenée par Josh en direction de la « douche ».

Tandis que son équipe et celle de Thompson échangeaient quelques phrases d'encouragement malgré les hurlements de Josh , elle continua à observer le couloir du vaisseau.

« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? » murmura-t-elle alors que le rire hystérique de _wraith_ résonnait avec les cris de surprises des hommes trempés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Gady ? » demanda Hudson qui tentait toujours de se sécher de son mieux.

« Pourquoi nous laver, nous nourrir ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué, on est sorti d'hyperespace depuis plusieurs heures, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un saut hyperspatial, mais bien de notre destination.

Josh a parlé d'être offert à une reine. S'il s'agissait de la reine de ce vaisseau, nous n'aurions pas voyagé aussi longtemps, il s'agit donc d'une autre reine. Nous sommes des présents diplomatiques... » réfléchit-elle tout haut, effarée par sa déduction.

« Merde ! » pesta Giacometti.

La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure. Elle ne voyait qu'un seul scénario possible.

« Il faut absolument qu'on sorte d'ici !» murmura-t-elle de plus en plus paniquée.

« Non, sans blague ! » grinça Hudson à bout de nerfs.

« Si on ne s'enfuit pas très vite, on est morts » dit-elle d'un ton effrayé tandis qu'une vibration traversait le vaisseau.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Kang, inquiet.

« Un appontage » murmura Rosanna d'une voix blanche.

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Giacometti.

« Je le sais, c'est tout » murmura-t-elle, effrayée de ces connaissances qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir.

« En tout cas, on va bientôt savoir à qui nous sommes destinés » déclara Schuller alors qu'un groupe de drones venait les chercher.

« Si on a une occasion... » souffla Giacometti avec un regard entendu.

Les drones les emmenèrent dans un dédale de couloirs sans fin, et alors qu'ils passaient devant une grande ouverture débouchant sur une baie d'amarrage béante, Giacometti, tout en balançant son pied dans l'entrejambe du drone qui l'escortait hurla « MAINTENANT ! »

Rosanna se retourna, attrapant l'arme que tenait le _wraith_ , et s'en servant comme d'un support, elle sauta, percutant le menton de l'alien avec sa tête. Ce dernier, sonné, lâcha son arme, qu'elle lui arracha des mains pour la lancer à Schuller. Hudson et Kang avaient, pendant ce temps, pris d'assaut le même drone avec qui ils étaient en lutte.

Sans laisser le temps au drone qu'elle avait frappé de se reprendre, elle se jeta sur lui, alors qu'il tentait de se relever et passant un bras derrière lui, elle attrapa le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture avant de le lui planter à quatre reprises entre les côtes, en quatre points stratégiques que Markus lui avait appris à viser en priorité.

Le drone s'effondra en crachant un flot de sang vert.

Rosanna se redressa, pour replonger immédiatement, esquivant un tir _wraith_.

« Les renforts arrivent ! » hurla Kang, tandis qu'il se redressait, le front en sang, le drone qu'il avait attaqué avec Hudson enfin mort.

Les Terriens se relevèrent de leur mieux et, courant pliés en deux pour esquiver les tirs, ils se ruèrent dans la baie d'appontage en direction d'une série de _darts_.

Giacometti, Schuller et Hudson, qui avaient récupéré des fusils _wraiths_ tiraient en couverture, tout en courant aussi vite que possible.

« Quelqu'un sait piloter un _dart_ ? » hurla Kang paniqué, en arrivant à la première rangée de chasseur.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la panique et le désespoir se répandirent comme une maladie.

Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait piloter un des chasseurs, ils étaient prisonniers sur la ruche !

Alors que son cerveau tentait encore de comprendre ce qu'impliquait le cri du soldat, Rosanna tomba brutalement, fauchée par une corde lestée qui avait été jetée dans ses jambes.

D'une ruade, elle se retourna et commença à démêler furieusement le filin d'acier tandis qu'un gigantesque alpha aux longues dreadlocks emmêlées et au teint bleuté s'approchait d'elle tel un fauve.

Le _wraith_ lui décocha un coup de pied qui l'envoya bouler, lui coupant le souffle.

Cherchant sa respiration, les jambes toujours à moitié entravées, un désagréable goût de sang dans la bouche, la jeune femme serra le poignard qu'elle n'avait pas lâché dans sa main.

Le _wraith_ s'approchait, imposant, feulant de contentement.

La jeune femme se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir malgré ses jambes entravées, fixant d'un oeil mauvais son adversaire.

L'alien lança son bras en avant, tentant de l'attraper mais il la rata de peu.

Elle se réceptionna douloureusement sur son épaule, se débattant frénétiquement pour se dégager de ses entraves qui cédèrent enfin. Le _wraith_ furieux de voir sa proie lui échapper ainsi se jeta sur elle, mais une fois encore, elle parvint à lui échapper d'une espèce de roulade.

« _Ne reste pas au sol_ ! » lui hurla dans sa tête, une petite voix qui ressemblait à celle de Ronon.

Elle se releva, reculant prudemment, observant la situation autour d'elle.

Schuller et Hudson avaient déjà été neutralisés. Giacometti était en bien mauvaise posture, acculée contre une colonne, et elle ne voyait Kang nulle part.

La jeune femme se recentra sur le _wraith_ , qui la chargea avec un rugissement terrifiant.

Elle esquiva la charge et réussit même à entailler le flanc du monstre qui régénéra aussitôt.

Un tir la frôla, puis un second.

Plongeant, tournoyant et sautant, elle esquiva à la fois les tirs et l'alien qui la pourchassait.

Son instinct de survie bloquait sa peur, lui permettant de rester concentrée, mais la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

Chaque geste lui demandait un plus grand effort que le précédent.

Elle parvint à planter deux fois sa lame dans son ennemi, mais cela ne fit que le ralentir un peu.

D'une poigne de fer, le _wraith_ lui immobilisa un bras. Alors qu'elle tentait de planter son poignard dans le torse de l'alien, il lui saisit l'autre main, et la lui tordit violemment jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche l'arme avec un hurlement de rage mêlé à la douleur.

« J'ai ordre de ne pas abîmer ton petit corps fragile, humaine. Mais ton esprit... » gronda-t-il, empli de rage sadique, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un regard aussi haineux que le sien.

Elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ à la frontière du sien, qui tentait brutalement de se frayer un chemin dans ses pensées. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à donner un autre coup de butoir mental, elle lui ouvrit son esprit largement.

L'alien surpris, tomba profondément dans la psyché de l'humaine.

En une vague dévastatrice de haine, de rage et de tristesse refoulée depuis des mois, elle disloqua l'esprit mal préparé du _wraith_ qui s'effondra au sol, où, les yeux révulsés, il mourut dans de violentes convulsions.

Un puissant vertige lui brouilla la vue tandis qu'une décharge d'énergie l'assommait.


	6. Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une violente lumière lui transperça la rétine. Elle referma les paupières, attendant de s'habituer à la luminosité, ses membres encore à moitié paralysés par le tir qui l'avait assommée.

Lorsque les fourmis douloureuses qui couraient dans ses jambes eurent diminué, elle se redressa sur un coude.

Rosanna avait été enfermée dans une petite cellule, à peine plus grande qu'un placard, dans ce qui semblait être un laboratoire miteux.

Devant elle, accroché aux barreaux de la cellule, un enfant l'observait d'un air curieux.

Le petit _wraith_ ne semblait pas avoir plus de douze ans, et il la fixait de cette curiosité sans gêne propre aux enfants. Rosanna s'assit contre la paroi de sa prison, grognant sous l'effort.

Le petit, qui n'était vêtu que d'une sorte d'ensemble pantalon-chemise de toile noire usée, ses cheveux déjà longs attachés en un catogan ébouriffé, recula un peu en la voyant.

L'artiste se souvint que Markus lui avait un jour révélé qu'il n'avait appris les langues humaines qu'autour de ses cinquante ans, lors du début de sa formation de guerrier.

Elle prit donc quelques instants pour se rappeler ses bases hésitantes de langage _wraith_.

« Bonjour » dit-elle, consciente que son accent devait être immonde.

« Tu parles ma langue? » demanda le petit, l'air ébahi.

« Oui. Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

« Je n'ai pas... c'est un secret ! » dit le petit en verdissant.

« Oh, tu es encore trop petit, tu ne dois pas encore avoir reçu ton premier nom. Tu as une tête à t'appeler Tom. Ça te convient, Tom ? » demanda-t-elle

« Pourquoi me donner un nom, je suis insignifiant ? » demanda l'enfant perplexe.

« Personne n'est insignifiant et puis comme ça, tu peux savoir que je m'adresse à toi, ou que c'est de toi que je parle » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Et toi, tu as un nom ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle Rosanna. Ravie de te rencontrer Tom, tu es le premier enfant _wraith_ que je vois. » répondit elle.

L'enfant baissa les yeux.

« J'ai pas le droit de m'approcher de la nourriture des adultes normalement, mais ils ne mettent jamais d'humains à manger ici, alors je pense que j'ai le droit de te parler. » murmura Tom.

« Je l'espère. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce laboratoire Tom ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Je dois nettoyer après les expériences » répondit l'enfant.

« C'est un dur travail pour un enfant » remarqua la femme.

« C'est normal, tant qu'on est pas assez fort pour servir la reine, on nettoie, on entretient, on répare, il faut être utile » expliqua l'enfant.

« Et toi tu aimerais faire quoi quand tu seras grand ? » demanda Rosanna avec compassion

« J'aimerais bien devenir un guerrier, mais je suis le plus faible de ma couvée... » expliqua l'enfant avant de s'interrompre brusquement, se retournant pour fixer, inquiet, la porte du laboratoire.

Rosanna entendit aussi le bruit de pas qui se rapprochait.

« File, Tom, je ne veux pas que tu aies de problèmes, ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler » lui souffla Rosanna.

L'enfant prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste tandis que le propriétaire du laboratoire entrait.

L'alien, à la coiffure complexe et soignée, s'approcha calmement d'elle, les main dans le dos.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillée » lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire étrange.

« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle, apeurée par le sourire du _wraith_ qui n'augurait rien de bon.

« Voici mon laboratoire, humaine. » déclara l'alien désignant la grande pièce emplie d'étranges machines d'un geste théâtral.

La jeune femme détaillait le _wraith_ avec attention, concentrée sur le tatouage qui courait du nez à la mâchoire en un entrelacs complexe.

« Vous êtes un genre de... biologiste. » grinça ébahie la jeune femme.

Le _wraith_ la fixa d'un air curieux, la tête penchée de côté.

« Comment le savez vous ? » feula-t-il

« Votre tatouage... » répondit elle faiblement.

L'alien écarquilla les yeux de surprise, avant de glousser avec dédain.

«Yghan'shi n'est vraiment qu'une traînée sans honneur » gronda-t-il.

« Qui est Yghan'shi ? » demanda Rosanna perdue.

« La reine dépravée qui a juré à ma noble Majesté que vous étiez les humains d'Atlantis, que ses _wraiths_ avaient capturé. Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ses esclaves, à qui elle a fait enfiler un uniforme atlante, n'est ce pas ? »gronda-t-il en s'approchant des barreaux.

La jeune femme le fixa, sans comprendre.

« Cette larve ramollie à voulu acheter les faveurs de la puissante Silla, et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que des esclaves ! » continua le _wraith_ avec dédain.

Rosanna détaillait à présent frénétiquement son tatouage, et il finit par la fixer aussi, gêné par son regard. Elle finit par distinguer sur une des extrémités du motif le fin entrelacs qui autrefois formait le bas du tatouage de Markus.

Le cerveau tournant à cent à l'heure, l'artiste réfléchissait. La reine Silla, ancienne souveraine de son ami, avait perdu un de ses _wraiths_ , au profit des seuls humains de la galaxie à leur résister. Si elle était seulement à moitié aussi vaniteuse que Markus le lui avait dit, sans doute avait-elle lancé une véritable croisade à leur encontre.

Si c'était le cas, ils étaient des prisonniers de grande valeur, promis à une mort exemplaire. En revanche, s'ils croyaient qu'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires esclaves, ils seraient donnés immédiatement en pâture aux _wraiths_ affamés de la ruche.

« Je viens bien d'Atlantis ! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

« Inutile de mentir, stupide humaine, votre plan a échoué. » siffla le _wraith_.

« Non, je vous le promets ! Il y a peut-être aussi le matériel qu'on avait avec nous pour le prouver, et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est l'autre reine qui a gardé tous nos équipements puissants et précieux pour son compte ! » se défendit elle.

« Tu mens. » gronda le scientifique, indécis.

« Non, je ne mens pas. Sinon comment je saurais qu'il y a un _wraith_ qui travaille pour les humains ? » se défendit elle.

« Toutes les ruches le savent » gronda l'alien.

« Mais est ce que toutes les ruches savent que c'est un traqueur de Silla, qui avait été envoyé sur nos traces ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ semblait de plus en plus indécis.

« Pourquoi m'avoir mise ici, séparée des autres ? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

« Nous cherchons une humaine précise... » siffla le scientifique.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogea-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ lui gronda dessus, l'air agacé.

« Vous ne savez pas ?! » s'étonna la jeune femme qui lisait de mieux en mieux les expressions des aliens.

Le _wraith_ rugit de colère avant d'éteindre d'un geste rageur la lumière de sa cellule puis de partir consulter son terminal à l'autre bout du laboratoire.

Rosanna se retrouva, pour la première fois depuis des semaines dans une semi-obscurité silencieuse, presque seule. Le _wraith_ , qui semblait avoir décidé de l'ignorer, ce qui la rassura, lui offrit ainsi un répit qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps ainsi qu'amplement trop de temps pour songer à sa catastrophique situation.


	7. Chapitre 6

Elle s'était assoupie sans même s'en rendre compte - se perdant dans un monde de cauchemar - et c'est la petite main fraîche de Tom lui tapotant la cheville qui la réveilla.

« Je t'ai apporté ça » dit l'enfant en lui tendant un gros fruit brunâtre à travers les barreaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda l'artiste en le prenant.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je l'ai pris dans les réserves de nourriture des adorateurs, c'est de la nourriture pour humains » expliqua l'enfant.

La jeune femme examina le fruit, avant de le peler, à la manière d'une orange, pour en extraire la pulpe beige et juteuse.

Le fruit avait un goût sucré et piquant, qui faillit faire défaillir de bonheur la jeune femme après des semaines à ne manger que de la bouillie grise insipide.

« Merci beaucoup Tom, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de manger ce fruit. » dit-elle avec gratitude.

L'enfant semblait presque en état de choc face à la gentillesse de l'artiste.

« Tu veux goûter ? » demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau à travers les barreaux.

« Non, on ne peut pas manger la même chose que les humains. »répondit l'enfant.

« Mais non, pas du tout. Je vais te dire un secret Tom, j'ai un ami _wraith_ , qui mange souvent des aliments humains. Il ne les aime pas tous, mais il n'a jamais été malade, je te le promets. » lui dit-elle en lui en agitant le bout de fruit sous le nez.

L'enfant l'attrapa puis, comme un chat, il le renifla prudemment avant de le lécher, pour finir par le manger.

« Alors, tu le trouves comment ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« C'est bon, j'aime beaucoup le goût ! » s'exclama l'enfant, alors que la femme lui tendait un autre morceau en souriant avec sincérité pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

« C'est quoi un ami ? » demanda l'enfant en mâchonnant son second morceau.

« C'est quelqu'un qui est gentil avec toi, et qui prend soin de toi. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Alors tu es mon amie ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant.

« Oui, Tom, je suis ton amie, mais il ne faut pas le dire d'accord ? C'est un secret. » répondit-elle, émue.

« Je ne dirais rien ! » s'exclama l'enfant, soudain très sérieux.

« C'est bien. » approuva la jeune femme en lui tendant un troisième morceau de fruit que l'enfant engloutit goulûment.

« Il est où ton ami ? » demanda ensuite l'enfant.

« Je ne sais pas, il est parti un jour, et n'est jamais revenu. Parfois je me dis qu'il est mort, mais quelque chose en moi m'empêche d'y croire. » répondit-elle alors qu'une vague de tristesse la rendait larmoyante.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? » demanda le petit, inquiet.

« Non, je vais bien, c'est mon ami qui me manque. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Pourquoi tu es amie avec un _wraith_ ? Les adultes sont toujours méchants, et ils mangent les humains. » questionna-t-il.

« Markus n'est pas comme les autres _wraiths_ adultes. Il est très gentil, et c'est vrai il mange parfois des humains, mais seulement des méchants. » murmura-t-elle doucement.

« Il s'appelle Markus ? J'ai jamais entendu un nom comme ça. » s'étonna l'enfant.

« Non, Markus c'est un nom humain, comme Tom, son nom _wraith_ c'est Venn'kan. » expliqua-t-elle patiemment, ravie d'avoir une discussion normale avec quelqu'un.

« Ça c'est un nom _wraith_ ! » acquiesça l'enfant en lorgnant sur le dernier morceau de fruit qu'elle lui donna de bon cœur.

« Dis-moi Tom, tu ne risques pas d'avoir des problèmes en venant me parler ? » demanda l'artiste.

« Non, pas à cette heure-ci. On est en plein milieu du cycle de repos, il n'y a que quelques drones et les équipages essentiels qui sont debout. Le vieux grincheux ne reviendra que dans quelques heures. » assura Tom.

« Tu es un petit malin, toi. » dit-elle en souriant.

« Oui, je suis plus petit d'au moins une tête que tous les autres, alors je cours vite et je me cache bien ! » dit-il mi-fier, mi-piteux.

« Tom, tu sais, c'est pas toujours les plus forts qui gagnent, être intelligent c'est important aussi. Réfléchis, sois malin, et tu gagneras souvent face aux plus forts. » dit-elle.

« Mais je suis pas intelligent, je comprends rien à tous ces trucs sur les écrans... » grommela l'alien.

« Ça c'est du savoir, ça s'apprend. Mais regarde-toi, tu es assez malin pour sortir en douce la nuit, et me ramener ce super fruit. Il faut être intelligent pour ne pas se faire voir, et aller partout comme ça. » dit-elle alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit.

« Tu penses ? » demanda l'enfant incertain.

«J'en suis sûre. Dis-moi Tom, tu le connais à quel point ce vaisseau ? » poursuivit la jeune femme.

« Presque le moindre recoin à part les quartiers des guerriers, les appartements royaux, et le poste de pilotage. » répondit l'enfant sans hésiter.

« Tu pourrais retrouver mes amis humains ? Ils doivent être enfermés ailleurs dans le vaisseau. » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais déjà où ils sont. Pourquoi ? » demanda l'enfant curieux.

« Si tu m'amènes du papier, et quelque chose pour écrire, je te donnerais un message à leur amener, si tu es d'accord. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Ça a l'air amusant comme mission. » répondit l'enfant avant de filer.

Il revint plus tard avec un bout d'une sorte de parchemin et un crayon.

« Je les ai pris chez les adorateurs. » plastronna-t-il fièrement.

« C'est bien, tu es vraiment super doué Tom. » répondit la jeune femme avant de rédiger un court message en français (1) sur le papier, certaine que Milena, qui avait étudié la langue deux ans, le déchiffrerait, mais pas les _wraiths_.

« Il faut que tu le donnes à une femme qui a le même uniforme que moi, mais les cheveux très courts et très fins. Elle s'appelle Milena. Et tu ne te fais surtout pas voir. D'accord ? » dit-elle très sérieuse à l'enfant.

« Une humaine avec presque pas de cheveux qui s'appelle Milena, et je ne me fais pas voir. » récapitula Tom avant de partir en courant, ses griffes cliquetant sur le sol froid.

Rosanna le regarda partir, se sentant un peu coupable d'utiliser ainsi l'innocence de l'enfant.

Il s'écoula presque deux heures, durant lesquelles la jeune femme ne cessa de s'inquiéter pour son petit messager, avant que Tom ne revienne, souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

Il lui tendit le petit parchemin plié, au dos duquel Milena avait écrit sa réponse :

 _Tous en vie. Interrogent toutes femmes. Te cherchent. Ignore pourquoi. Prisonniers avec autres détenus environ 60. Reçu nourriture. Pas danger immédiat. Cherche fuir. Sois prudente._

La jeune femme sentit un poids immense lui être retiré du cœur.

« Merci beaucoup Tom, ce que tu as fait était très courageux ! Mais maintenant il faut que tu files, je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses attraper, reviens me voir au prochain cycle de repos ! Et si tu entends quelque chose à propos de mes amis tu me raconteras, d'accord ? » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord Rosanna. Au prochain cycle, alors. » la salua l'enfant en s'éloignant.

Elle s'endormit pour les quelques heures qui restaient avant la reprise d'une nouvelle journée d'enfer, qui commença pour elle par un coup de pied brusque mais inoffensif de la part du scientifique radieux qui avait ouvert la prison.

« Debout, humaine. » grogna-t-il.

« Bonjour à vous aussi. » grommela-t-elle en se levant péniblement, courbaturée de sa nuit recroquevillée dans la cellule trop petite pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre.

Elle suivit le _wraith_ qui l'attendait à côté d'une paillasse du laboratoire, tout sourire.

« Savez-vous ce que c'est ? » demanda aimablement l'alien en lui montrant un gilet pare-balles.

« Oui, c'est un pare-balles atlante. » répondit-elle, perplexe.

« Et qu'est-il écrit ici ? » demanda le _wraith_ avec un air mauvais en désignant l'écusson.

« Le nom du propriétaire. » répondit-elle d'un ton calme alors que son sang se glaçait.

« Quel nom ? » exigea l'alien, d'un ton qui indiquait clairement qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« » lut Rosanna d'une voix blanche.

« C'est bien, Mme Gady, vous êtes intelligente. » siffla le _wraith_ d'un ton mauvais.

« Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? » gronda-t-elle, glaciale.

« Ma reine désire vous voir immédiatement, je vais donc vous y conduire. Tenez-vous tranquille, je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous abîmer avant que ma noble reine vous ait vue. » siffla-t-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

 **(1) Pour rappel, sur Atlantis, la langue parlée principalement est l'anglais.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ou vos messages privés. Pour tout ceux qui apprécient Tom, petit spoil, il vas devenir un personnage important pour la suite de l'histoire. Je compte même lui réserver sa propre histoire, car je pense qu'il a de quoi faire un bon héros.**

 **Sinon, j'aimerais vous parler d'un de mes petits coups de cœur du moment: "hive 53" un comics humoristique sur les wraiths qui se passe dans une ruche gouvernée par une reine vaniteuse qui s'appelle...Silla. J'avais choisis le nom de la reine il y a longtemps déjà, il devait flotter dans l'esprit de la ruche des fans. XD Le dessin est loin d'être parfait, et c'est en anglais, mais l'humour est hilarant. A déguster sans modération!**

* * *

Ils marchèrent longtemps, dans un silence de mort, jusqu'à arriver au cœur du vaisseau : la chambre royale.

Devant l'immense double porte close, le scientifique s'arrêta, réajustant nerveusement son manteau avant de se passer une main fébrile sur la tête.

« Vos cheveux sont très bien coiffés, mais croyez-moi, elle ne vous remarquera pas davantage » persifla la jeune femme.

Le _wraith_ s'interrompit pour la fixer avec colère.

« Vous êtes de bien trop bas rang pour qu'elle vous accorde de l'attention. Regardez-vous, avec votre petit labo perdu en queue du vaisseau, loin des quartiers scientifiques. » poursuivit-elle, opiniâtre.

Le _wraith_ , s'approchant d'elle, lui enserra le cou d'une main, l'autre levée, menaçante.

« Me tuer ne vous servira en aucun cas. » fit-elle remarquer simplement.

« Vous ne savez rien du tout, stupide créature. » gronda-t-il.

« Alors pourquoi cela vous énerve-t-il autant ? C'est la vérité, n'est-ce pas, vous n'êtes qu'un excentrique qu'on a exilé dans un sombre recoin, des fois qu'il puisse être un jour utile ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Dans un effort d'autocontrôle, l'alien la lâcha en grondant.

« Pas un instant vous n'avez craint que je ne vous tue, malgré toutes les insultes que vous avez déversées, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il tout en faisant signe aux gardes royaux.

« Vous avez dit savoir qui je suis, alors pourquoi poser la question ? » répondit-elle, sibylline, avant de s'avancer d'elle-même entre les grands battants ouverts.

Le _wraith_ resta un instant immobile, perplexe, puis il se précipita à sa suite.

La reine Silla, majestueuse, siégeait dans son gigantesque trône organique, véritable cœur de la ruche.

Le scientifique se prosterna profondément en silence, forçant la jeune femme à mettre un genou à terre.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, pendant lesquels l'artiste devina une conversation télépathique, puis le _wraith_ , la mine déconfite, se releva pour repartir.

« Je vous avait prévenu. » souffla-t-elle à l'attention du scientifique, qui lui jeta un dernier regard mauvais alors qu'elle se relevait.

Elle observa la reine, qui feignait ne pas l'avoir remarquée.

Silla était une souveraine millénaire, dont même la cruauté n'égalait pas la vanité.

Elle se pavanait, drapée dans une sublime robe pourpre, ses longs cheveux argentés ramenés en une coiffure extraordinairement complexe, ornée de nombreux peignes. A son cou et à ses poignets, des bijoux d'un métal plus brillant que l'argent scintillaient, mettant en valeur la finesse des traits de la souveraine.

Derrière l'imposant trône, Rosanna remarqua trois _wraiths_ , à la stature imposante et aux traits parfaits, tout trois vêtus d'uniformes rutilants et dont les longs cheveux arboraient des tresses compliquées. En détaillant leurs tatouages, la jeune femme découvrit qu'il s'agissait du commandant, de son second, et du général des troupes de la ruche.

Rosanna resta ainsi de longues minutes, debout en silence, seule face à quatre dangereux aliens qu'elle fixa d'un regard qu'elle voulait aussi neutre que possible.

Si elle se donnait l'air calme, intérieurement, son esprit en ébullition cherchait une échappatoire.

La reine, lassée du silence, fit semblant de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Quelle folie te ronge, humaine, pour me fixer ainsi ?» dit-elle avec une douceur terrifiante.

Rosanna réfléchit à toute vitesse, consciente qu'un mot pouvait la condamner ou la sauver.

« Majesté, votre beauté éclatante m'a tant saisie que je n'ai pu détourner les yeux de votre splendeur » déclara-t-elle d'un ton empreint de respect et d'émerveillement.

La reine parut surprise de sa réponse.

« Voilà des paroles dignes d'une artiste, Mme Gady ! » murmura la reine, descendant de son trône pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

La reine lui prit le menton d'une poigne ferme, détaillant ses traits.

« Comment un être si laid a-t-il pu pervertir l'un de mes plus fidèles chiens de chasse ? » murmura Silla, glaçante.

« A votre avis, Majesté ? » répondit la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

La reine la fixa méchamment, en feulant. Rosanna ne broncha pas, malgré la sueur froide qui lui coulait dans le dos.

L'alien lui tourna autour, examinant une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés, détaillant son uniforme abîmé avec dédain.

« Je ne vous trouve ni lumineuse, ni extraordinaire, Mme Gady. » persifla-t-elle avec dédain en s'éloignant.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? » gronda la jeune femme.

« Vous n'êtes ni lumineuse, ni extraordinaire, stupide humaine. » répéta la reine d'un ton exaspéré.

« Markus était ici ! » s'exclama la jeune femme, n'osant y croire.

La reine gronda, agacée.

« Il est même toujours ici ! » jubila la jeune femme.

« Comment faites-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas télépathe, je le sais ! » hurla l'alien avec rage.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lire vos pensées pour _vous_ lire. » répondit férocement la jeune femme, toute prudence oubliée.

La reine, furieuse, s'approcha de l'artiste qui, en un effort surhumain, réussit à ne pas broncher.

« Que lisez-vous en moi, Rosanna Gady ? » siffla-t-elle à son oreille.

Rosanna n'en croyant pas sa chance, jubila intérieurement. La reine était ferrée, prise au piège de sa vanité. C'était maintenant elle qui menait la danse !

« Vos favoris - car il s'agit bien d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? - se ressemblent dans la perfection. Vous les avez choisis pour leur physique plus que pour leurs compétences. Mais je suppose qu'ils savent aussi flatter votre ego avec mille compliments. » énonça-t-elle alors que les trois _alphas_ la fusillaient du regard.

« Continuez... » siffla la wraith, qui lui tournait autour comme un oiseau de proie.

« Vous êtes soigneuse, et ne supportez pas la laideur. J'ai vu les _wraiths_ de l'autre ruche, pouilleux, les cheveux emmêlés. Tous vos sujets portent des uniformes parfaitement coupés, et même le plus insignifiant de vos guerriers est convenablement coiffé. Regardez-vous, avec cette toilette magnifique. Il doit vous falloir des heures et plusieurs serviteurs habiles pour arriver à un tel résultat, n'est-ce pas ? » poursuivit-elle.

« Exact » acquiesça Silla, avec une moue orgueilleuse.

« Vous êtes une reine millénaire, forgée dans le creuset des anciens souverains. Vous êtes sortie triomphante de la guerre contre les anciens seigneurs de cette galaxie, vous, toute puissante impératrice, inébranlable sur son trône de chair. Intouchable, invaincue jusqu'à ce qu'un de vos combattants, un vulgaire traqueur, à peine plus qu'un esclave, vous trahisse, vous, toute puissante maîtresse de cette ruche. Je ne peux qu'imaginer la douleur de cette trahison. Qu'un de vos chiens de chasse vous abandonne au profit de... quoi ? » dit-elle en se désignant. « Une simple humaine, ni particulièrement puissante, ni particulièrement belle. Quelle humiliation... » poursuivit-elle avec compassion alors que la reine, vivement, la plaquait brutalement contre une colonne.

Le souffle coupé, la jeune femme s'efforça de garder un air impassible.

Elle vit les trois _alphas_ derrière la souveraine, s'échanger un regard.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde sa concentration, sa vie en dépendait !

« Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi. » grogna-t-elle, à moitié étouffée par la poigne puissante de l'alien.

« Vous _êtes_ mon pire ennemi, Rosanna Gady. » gronda la reine.

« Vous n'êtes pas le mien. » souffla la jeune femme

La reine la lâcha, la fixant d'un regard mauvais mais ébahi.

« Vous êtes seule face à moi, stupide humaine, je _suis_ votre pire ennemi ! » susurra-t-elle, écartant les bras en un geste menaçant.

« C'est vrai, en cet instant, Majesté, vous ou un de vos subalternes pourriez me tuer d'un simple geste. Je mourrais sans rien pouvoir faire. Mais je resterais alors à tout jamais invaincue. » dit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

« Je vous ai capturée, vous êtes déjà vaincue. » gronda la reine.

« Vraiment ? C'est une autre ruche qui nous a capturés, et nous a échangés contre quoi ? Du soutien militaire ? Des ressources ? Une alliance ? » demanda la jeune femme.

La reine parut un instant perdue.

« Et je devine à votre rage, que Markus ne s'est pas renié pour vous, quoique vous lui ayez fait. Vous n'avez certainement pas gagné... » poursuivit-elle.

« Sortez ! » hurla-t-elle à ses trois favoris qui quittèrent la pièce rapidement non sans avoir fusillé l'humaine du regard.

« J'ai touché une corde sensible. » fit remarquer Rosanna .

« Rosanna Gady, je ne sais pas comment vous faites ça, mais je le découvrirais, et après m'être fait miens vos pouvoirs, je vous annihilerais, vous et les vôtres, jusqu'au dernier. » gronda la reine.

« Ils sont mignons vos trois reproducteurs. Combien y en a-t-il d'autres à bord ? Dix, vingt ? Je suis sûre que dès qu'ils reviendront ils ne manqueront pas de vous faire mille courbettes, en vous rappelant combien vous êtes la plus grande souveraine de l'univers, et toutes les flatteries habituelles. Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient toujours aussi fiers de vous servir à présent. » lâcha l'humaine, feignant de n'avoir pas entendu la promesse de la _wraith_.

La reine la fixa, le regard brûlant de haine et de rage.

« Je vous briserais, Rosanna Gady, et ensuite je vous tuerais. D'ici là, vous resterez ma prisonnière. » siffla-t-elle.

« Soit. Bonne journée, Majesté. » déclara avec emphase la jeune femme, s'inclinant profondément avant de suivre les deux drones qui étaient entrés pour la ramener dans sa cellule minuscule.


	9. Chapitre 8

Quelques heures après son retour en cellule, le scientifique vint la chercher, l'air particulièrement bougon.

« Je suis désolée que ma présence ne vous aie pas valu une petite promotion. » lui dit la jeune femme avec sincérité-alors qu'il la sortait de sa geôle- ce qui sembla profondément le perturber.

Il la faisait avancer dans un dédale de couloir sans fin.

« Où m'emmenez-vous ? » s'informa-t-elle.

« Sa majesté a exigé que je vous conduise aux quartiers des adorateurs, pour que vous puissiez vous laver et vous changer, votre apparence l'a révulsée. » gronda-t-il.

« Je la comprends, je suis vraiment en piteux état. » fit elle remarquer alors que le _wraith_ lui jetait un étrange coup d'œil.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à des parties plus basses de plafond et plus sombres encore du vaisseau.

Son gardien devait se voûter pour ne pas se cogner le tête, et ils commencèrent à croiser des humains qui s'inclinaient tous avec respect devant l'alien.

Le _wraith_ la conduisit à une pièce d'eau, où une femme vêtue d'une simple robe beige semblait les attendre.

La femme fronça les sourcils en la voyant arriver, et sans plus de manières, lui fit signe de se déshabiller. Cela faisait longtemps que l'artiste avait renoncé à toute pudeur, aussi c'est sans hésitation qu'elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements.

Alors qu'elle retirait son T-shirt lacéré, elle remarqua l'air curieux, presque avide du _wraith_ qui l'observait depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

« Vous étudiez les humains, c'est bien cela ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » lâcha l'alien pris en flagrant délit.

« Mais je semble vous fasciner. Vous devez pourtant avoir étudié des dizaines d'humains, vivants ou morts. » poursuivit-elle.

« Votre corps, il y a beaucoup de marques dessus. » expliqua le _wraith_.

« La plupart, je les dois à vos collègues de l'autre ruche. » dit-elle avec une grimace tout en tâtant un énorme bleu sur ses côtes

Le _wraith_ l'étudiait toujours, du même regard qu'elle lorsqu'elle étudiait un nouveau sujet.

Elle s'approcha donc du _wraith_ , qui parut surpris.

« C'est le processus de guérison humain qui vous intéresse ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ feula un assentiment.

« Vous avez reçu un don de vie, pourtant vous n'êtes pas une adoratrice. » remarqua-t-il en désignant la légère cicatrice en forme de couronne oblongue entre ses seins.

« C'est vrai. » reconnut-elle simplement, fixant droit dans les yeux le _wraith_.

L'alien lui rendit son regard, ses pupilles d'or tentant de percer son âme.

« Vous avez le courage et la fierté d'un _wraith_ , petite humaine. » dit-il, en repoussant d'un geste délicat une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de l'artiste.

Elle le fixait, toujours impassible alors que le scientifique suivait de son long doigt griffu le contour de son visage.

« Je pourrais presque le comprendre... » murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de faire signe à l'adoratrice qui vint chercher la jeune femme et l'emmena près du bassin de nettoyage glacé.

Rosanna put se laver correctement, et peigner ses cheveux, bien que le savon grumeleux et l'eau froide n'aient pas rendu l'opération agréable. L'adoratrice, qui semblait muette, l'avait aidée à démêler les nœuds épais de ses cheveux, puis lui avait fourni un lien de cuir pour qu'elle les attache. Elle lui avait également remis une tunique de toile écrue, et un pantalon assorti, ainsi qu'une paire de bottines de cuir fin, avant de disparaître avec ses anciens vêtements.

Rosanna eut une pensée émue pour ses camarades qui moisissaient toujours dans leurs uniformes crasseux.

Le scientifique la ramena ensuite à sa cellule. Alors qu'il allait à nouveau l'enfermer, elle se retourna.

« Si vous voulez étudiez le processus de guérison, vous pouvez observer cet hématome-ci, par exemple » lui dit-elle en remontant sa manche.

Le _wraith_ la fixa étrangement une fois encore, puis il l'emmena vers un genre de scanner dans lequel il lui demanda de placer son bras, avant de lui demander quand et dans quelle circonstance le bleu s'était formé.

Lorsqu'elle eut réintégré sa cellule, le _wraith_ se retourna.

« Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Je n'ai rien de plus intéressant à faire en ce moment, et cela semble vous fasciner. » répondit elle simplement.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, un long moment, pensif avant de retourner à son terminal sur lequel il travailla jusqu'à tard.

L'artiste, épuisée par sa confrontation avec la reine, somnola d'un sommeil fiévreux empli de délires terrifiants durant la plus grande partie de la journée, ne s'endormant plus profondément que lorsqu'elle fut laissée seule dans le laboratoire obscur.

La petite main fraîche de Tom la réveilla dans l'obscurité.

« Bonsoir, Tom. » lui dit-elle en se redressant.

« Bonsoir Rosanna, tu as l'air différente. » la salua-t-il.

« Je me suis lavée et j'ai changé de vêtements. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Mon apparence n'as pas plu à la reine. » dit-elle en riant.

« Tu as rencontré la reine ? » s'extasia l'enfant.

« Oui, et on a parlé un long moment. J'ai une mission pour toi. Si tu la remplis, je te parle de la reine, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » opina vivement l'alien.

« Tu te souviens de mon ami, dont je t'ai parlé hier ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, celui qui est gentil. » répondit l'enfant.

« Exact. Je suis presque sûre qu'il est quelque part ici, sur le vaisseau. J'aimerais que tu le retrouves pour moi. » demanda la jeune femme.

« Mais il y a des milliers de _wraiths_ dans la ruche ! » geignit l'enfant.

« Il doit être emprisonné quelque part, sûrement isolé, et il n'a aucun tatouage facial. Il devrait te répondre si tu l'appelles Markus. » précisa Rosanna.

« Je vais voir si je le trouve. Attends-moi là. » s'écria l'enfant en se levant.

« Je ne bouge pas. » répondit l'artiste, amusée par l'ironie de la situation.

Le cycle d'activité avait déjà repris lorsque Tom revint.

« J'ai trouvé ton ami, il est dans une cellule à l'avant du vaisseau. Mais... » murmura l'enfant avant de se jeter vivement sur son torchon alors que le scientifique entrait dans le laboratoire.

La jeune femme jeta un regard éperdu à l'enfant, que l'alpha chassa d'un coup de pied avant de s'approcher de la cellule.

« Je vais examiner votre bras avant de vous amener à la reine, qui vous a encore convoquée. » gronda-t-il, agacé.

Elle se soumit donc docilement à l'exercice du scanner, trop heureuse de savoir Markus en vie, avant de le suivre dans les couloirs.


	10. Chapitre 9

Le commandant en personne les attendait devant les lourdes portes.

Le _wraith_ se tassa imperceptiblement devant son supérieur, tandis que ce dernier dévisageait férocement Rosanna, qui soutint son regard.

« Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez déjà morte. » murmura-t-il à son oreille d'un ton haineux.

« Je ne suis pas sûre de préférer le choix de votre reine. » lui avoua-t-elle.

« Vous sentez la peur. » ajouta le _wraith_.

« Le contraire serait inquiétant. » dit-elle, le fixant toujours.

Il lui rendit son regard encore quelques instants, puis se retournant la précéda dans la pièce, tandis que le scientifique était laissé à la porte.

La reine Silla, assise en majesté sur son trône, avait revêtu une longue robe noire veinée de vert, dont le tissu fluide se répandait en corolle sur les accoudoirs du siège. Une fine ceinture d'argent ceignait sa taille tandis qu'un diadème assorti ornait ses cheveux superbement tressés.

Elle regarda la jeune femme entrer, les yeux brillant de haine.

« Si j'avais mon matériel, j'adorerais vous représenter dans toute votre splendeur, Majesté. » déclara la jeune femme avec sincérité, émerveillée par l'aura majestueuse de l'alien.

La reine fronça les sourcils, surprise.

« Majesté, vous savez qui je suis, vous savez donc que depuis mon arrivée dans cette galaxie, j'étudie les vôtres, fascinée par votre noble race millénaire. Le commun des mortels n'a même pas conscience de l'existence d'êtres aussi impressionnants et grandiose que vous. » poursuivit-elle sans même mentir.

La reine la détailla de longs instants.

« De quoi avez-vous besoin pour me... représenter ?» demanda Silla, piquée dans sa vanité.

Son commandant fronça les sourcils, tandis que Rosanna, n'en croyant pas sa chance, s'aperçut qu'elle menait à nouveau la danse.

« Je veux voir Markus avant. » exigea-t-elle.

« Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici. » siffla la reine d'un air vicieux.

« Alors je vais reformuler. Je veux voir Venn'kan avant. » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

La reine feula de rage, tiraillée entre sa vanité et sa haine de l'humaine qui la défiait.

« Ce... déchet, vous a révélé son nom. Quelle est cette magie ? » gronda le commandant, les mains agitées de tics nerveux.

« Si vous voulez que je vous représente dans toute votre splendeur, je veux le voir avant. » répéta la jeune femme calmement en s'adressant à la reine, consciente de mener l'entretien.

La reine rugit de colère et ferma les yeux un court instant.

« Voilà, ils vont l'amener, dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin ! » gronda-t-elle.

Rosanna lui dressa donc une liste de matériel, trouvable dans les affaires qu'ils leurs avaient confisquées. Quelques minutes plus tard, un drone amenait les objets demandés, crayons, stylos, gomme et papier.

« Je ne ferais rien tant que je n'aurais pas vu Markus. » déclara-t-elle opiniâtre.

La reine se rua sur elle, plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine. La jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« Si vous me tuez, vous ne verrez jamais mon... art, et j'aurais à nouveau gagné. » dit-elle d'un ton calme.

« Je jure de vous réserver une mort atroce, Rosanna Gady, je vous le jure ! » gronda Silla en baissant le bras. En guise de réponse, Rosanna la fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un air blasé.

Après quelques longues minutes de silence, un alien massif entra dans la pièce, suivi de deux drones qui portaient un _wraith_ très affaibli entre eux.

Ils lâchèrent leur fardeau, avant de repartir sous les hurlements de harpie de la reine.

Rosanna s'approcha doucement de la silhouette prostrée, amas de cheveux sales et de vêtements empoissés de sang coagulé.

« Markus ? » murmura-t-elle doucement en s'approchant de son ami.

Il ne réagit pas, immobile, brisé.

« Markus, c'est moi Rosanna. Tu me reconnais ? » demanda-t-elle en s'accroupissant à son côté.

Le _wraith_ détourna la tête avec un gémissement pitoyable, évitant le regard de l'humaine.

« Ça suffit ! » s'emporta la reine, tandis que le bourreau revenait dans la pièce pour emmener son prisonnier. « Faites votre art, humaine, sinon je le tue ! » gronda-t-elle.

L'artiste regarda son ami se faire emmener, le cœur déchiré, n'ayant d'autre choix que d'obéir.


	11. Chapitre 10

La reine Silla s'installa sur son trône, superbe, tandis que Rosanna sélectionnait parmi un matériel inadapté ce qui conviendrait le mieux pour son travail.

Elle s'installa ensuite en tailleur à même le sol, face à la reine, avant de fermer les yeux, se forçant à oublier sa situation catastrophique, le visage mutilé de Markus, et ses amis et collègues enfermés dans les geôles de la ruche. Avec violence, presque brutalité, elle força son esprit épuisé, blessé et amoindri à rayonner, dans cet état de transe qu'elle atteignait en créant.

Sans pitié, elle écarta de sa psyché toute pensée qui pouvait la distraire, peur, colère ou tristesse.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit fin prête, apaisée et concentrée, elle rouvrit les yeux, et le temps sembla ralentir tandis qu'elle capturait sous ses coups de crayons la grandeur d'une reine millénaire, majestueuse et implacable sur son trône vivant. Le crayon fixa dans le papier des siècles de cruauté, de guerre et de règne solitaire, reflétés dans les yeux glacés de la souveraine marmoréenne qui, immobile, posait pour une simple mortelle.

L'œuvre unique terminée, la jeune femme reposa son crayon en soupirant, le dos endolori.

Le commandant en second, qui s'était approché alors qu'elle dessinait, prit sans ménagement la petite feuille de papier pour l'amener à la reine.

Cette dernière contempla longtemps son portrait, un air de profonde incompréhension sur le visage.

« C'est impossible... » gronda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas menti, c'est telle que vous êtes pour moi. » souffla Rosanna, épuisée.

« Pourquoi ? » gronda la reine, frustrée.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est ainsi, simplement. » répondit l'artiste.

La reine se leva, et s'approchant de sa démarche féline de la jeune femme toujours assise, elle la domina de toute sa hauteur.

« Merci Mme Gady, pour cette... démonstration. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de moyen suffisamment cruel pour vous tuer, aussi d'ici-là, vous retournez en cellule avec les vôtres. Ce sera ma récompense pour ceci... » grinça la reine d'un ton royal tandis que deux drones la saisissaient à bras-le-corps pour la traîner hors de la salle.

Les deux soldats la traînèrent jusqu'à un vaste hall, sur lequel s'ouvraient les portes grillagées d'une dizaine de grandes cellules, toutes identiques et remplies de prisonniers.

Après avoir fait reculer les détenus, ils la jetèrent dans une des cellules, où croupissaient déjà quelques prisonniers dont huit Atlantes, y compris le soldat Kang et Giacometti, qui se précipita pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu es encore en vie ! Depuis ton message, plus rien, j'ai bien cru qu'ils t'avaient tuée ! » s'exclama la soldate.

« Markus est en vie. » murmura Rosanna à moitié sonnée, alors que l'information s'emparait d'elle.

« Quoi ? » demanda Milena, craignant d'avoir mal compris.

« Markus est ici, quelque part. Ils l'ont torturé mais il est en vie ! » répéta la jeune femme hébétée.

A chaque mot, elle semblait s'illuminer un peu plus.

« Je ne sentais plus sa présence depuis des mois, Milena ! Depuis qu'il est parti. J'ai cru qu'il était mort ! J'ai fini par m'en persuader, parce que c'était plus facile. Mais il est en vie ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Tu dois délirer, Rosanna ! » tenta de la calmer la guerrière.

« Tu ne comprends pas, nous sommes sur la ruche de Silla, la ruche à laquelle appartenait Markus. La reine est tellement vaniteuse, imbue d'elle-même ! Qu'un de ses traqueurs, un chien de chasse, l'ait trahie pour nous, ça la ronge, au plus profond de son âme putride ! » expliqua fiévreusement la jeune femme tandis que les survivants s'approchaient pour écouter ses paroles.

« Je ne comprends rien à ton histoire. » grommela Milena.

« Ce n'est pas important, Markus est vivant ! » murmura la jeune femme.

Ni les grommellements de plus en plus agacés de Giacometti, ni les pleurs du Dr Shelby -une jeune chimiste terrifiée, qui n'avait presque jamais mis les pieds hors de la cité avant la désastreuse mission sur la cité Lanthienne en ruines- ne parvinrent à entamer la joie fiévreuse de l'artiste.

Lorsque les autres prisonniers se lassèrent de l'interroger en vain, elle s'assit, et remontant ses jambes contre son ventre, elle se roula en boule, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras croisés, afin de s'isoler un peu dans la cellule surpeuplée. Elle fit le vide dans sa tête, pour pouvoir réfléchir plus posément à tout ce qu'elle avait appris.

Ses pensées s'égarèrent rapidement, dérivant dans cet espace ténu entre le sommeil et la folie qui l'habitait depuis des semaines. Elle ne sortit de sa transe que bien plus tard, alors que le cycle de repos était bien entamé, et que la plupart des détenus dormaient.

Kang était venu la secouer, en lui désignant Tom, qui attendait l'air anxieux devant la grande grille.

Elle se précipita vers lui,

« Tom, il y a des gardes ! » murmura-t-elle en _wraith_.

« Ce sont des drones, ils ne bougeront pas, ils ont ordre de vous empêcher de sortir, et rien d'autre. » répondit l'enfant.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

«Oui, tu me parles de la reine ? » demanda Tom, les yeux brillants.

Le soldat Kang, qui observait la scène en silence, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

« Vous parlez leur langue ?! » s'étouffa-t-il

« Oui, je parle leur langue. Je vous expliquerais plus tard. » répondit-elle avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le jeune _wraith_.

« Tu as pris beaucoup de risques pour moi, tu l'as mérité. La reine Silla est majestueuse, grande, et mince. Elle a un grand trône vivant, d'où partent des câbles qui la relient à la ruche. Elle a de très longs cheveux blancs, qu'elle porte avec des peignes d'argent, et d'autres coiffures très compliquées. Elle a une voix glaciale et méchante, qui fait très peur, et de grands yeux pleins de colère. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais été heureuse, ni gentille. Et tous les _wraiths_ s'aplatissent devant elle, même le commandant qui est très grand et très fort. » expliqua-t-elle avec simplicité et sincérité.

« Merci, j'espère que je la rencontrerais un jour. » murmura le petit _wraith_ avec ferveur.

« Tom, tu fais partie de la ruche, et tu es presque immortel, tu as des centaines d'années pour la rencontrer, ne sois pas trop pressé. » lui conseilla la femme.

« C'est vrai, je veux devenir un grand guerrier avant ! Pour qu'elle soit fière de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il à mi-voix.

L'artiste sourit tristement face à l'endoctrinement atavique de l'alien si jeune.

« Tom, pourrais-tu transmettre un autre message pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, bien sûr. » répondit l'enfant fièrement.

« Pourrais-tu retourner voir Markus et lui dire ceci : « Rosanna est là, il faut restaurer le lien ». » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Rosanna est là, il faut restaurer le lien. C'est facile. » répondit l'enfant avant de s'élancer vers la porte.

A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta, se retourna, et jetant un œil aux drones impassibles, lança un petit paquet à Rosanna à travers les barreaux, avant de s'en aller en courant.

La jeune femme le ramassa, tandis que Kang s'approchait d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda-t-il

« C'est Tom, un enfant _wraith_. Il est venu me parler quand j'étais enfermée dans la cellule du laboratoire. Depuis il m'aide. » répondit-elle.

« Il t'aide ?! » s'étrangla le soldat.

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin solitaire, maltraité par les siens. Il a suffi que je sois gentille avec lui pour qu'il soit prêt à faire tout ce que je lui demande, ou presque. » dit-elle en ouvrant le petit paquet de tissu, qui contenait de petites noix rougeâtres.

« C'est un _wraith_ , il est dangereux ! » s'exclama Kang, réveillant quelques personnes.

« C'est un enfant, et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu vous envoyer un message, et que j'ai su que Markus était vivant ! » gronda-t-elle.

Le soldat se radoucit.

«Rosanna, as-tu envisagé que ce puisse être Markus qui nous a trahi ? » murmura-t-il.

« S'il l'a fait, ce n'était pas volontaire, crois-moi. Tu l'aurais vu, tu aurais compris. Ils l'ont atrocement torturé. » souffla-t-elle, retenant des larmes.

« D'accord, je te crois. » s'excusa le soldat, s'asseyant devant elle, peu désireux de s'attirer ses foudres. « C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet, en désignant les fruits.

La jeune femme en attrapa un et le goûta.

« C'est des sortes de noix, mais elles ont un peu un goût d'olive. Tu en veux une ? » demanda-t-elle en tendant le sachet.

« Tu es sure que je peux ? » demanda le soldat, les yeux brillants de désir.

« Vas-y, on va partager ça en portions égales, comme ça tout le monde pourra en avoir un peu. » dit-elle en comptant les noix.

Les quelques noix que chacun reçut eurent un effet extraordinaire sur leur moral à tous, et c'est l'esprit beaucoup plus tranquille que les prisonniers de la cellule trois finirent leur nuit.


	12. Chapitre 11

La poigne ferme de Giacometti la sortit de son sommeil tandis que des drones se déployaient dans la salle avec un grand bruit de claquement de bottes.

Elle se releva, observant le manège des gardes qui s'étaient mis par deux devant chacune des cages.

Un _wraith_ râblé fit son entrée, précédant d'un air servile le commandant du vaisseau, qui passa devant chaque cage, l'air digne et noble, observant les détenus terrifiés avant de donner ses ordres au gardien qui ne cessait de multiplier les courbettes à chacun de ses mots, envoyant parfois un drone se saisir d'un prisonnier hurlant pour l'emmener vers une mort atroce.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cage où se trouvait Rosanna, il s'arrêta, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Mme Gady, j'espère que vous êtes bien installée en compagnie des vôtres. » susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

« La chambre est royale, Commandant. » répondit-elle sur le même ton, le fixant.

« J'en suis ravi. Sachez que sa Majesté a trouvé une mort parfaite pour vous, et les autres Atlantes. » ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Une onde de terreur parcourut les détenus, et malgré le frisson glacé qui la parcourut, Rosanna se força au calme absolu.

Le wraith sourit, embrassant du regard la foule hagarde enfermée devant lui. Il prit un instant pour savourer l'odeur de peur qui saturait les lieux, avant de braquer à nouveau son regard sur l'humaine.

« Savez-vous ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'un _wraith_ est affamé ? » demanda-t-il, professoral.

« Il mange. » répondit-elle avec un air faussement détaché, glacée d'horreur.

« Exact. Votre... ami semble vous avoir manqué. Vous aurez tout le temps de le voir... » susurra-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Deux drones entrèrent dans la pièce, traînant un Markus en toujours aussi mauvais état jusque devant la porte.

«...Jusqu'à ce qu'il vous tue. Et je suis sûr que son... amour pour vous, vous offrira le loisir de l'observer dévorer tous vos amis... avant de s'occuper de vous » acheva le commandant avec un sourire triomphant tandis que les drones jetaient le _wraith_ renégat dans la cellule.

Il y eut un mouvement de foule tandis que tous, excepté Rosanna reculaient le plus loin possible de l'entrée et de l'alien, sous le regard hilare du commandant.

Rosanna fusilla du regard l'officier, avant de s'approcher de la forme misérable qui tentait de se redresser au milieu de la pièce.

« Markus ? C'est moi, Rosanna. Tu me reconnais ? » demanda-t-elle doucement en s'accroupissant près de lui.

Le _wraith_ se balança d'avant en arrière quelques instants, perdu dans sa folie.

«Ma lumineuse petite humaine ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix sans espoir, toujours recroquevillé.

« C'est ça, ta lumineuse petite humaine. Un peu en piteux état, mais c'est bien moi. » murmura-t-elle en s'approchant encore de lui.

« Je l'ai abandonnée... Je voulais pas... Je l'ai abandonnée. » grogna-t-il, fuyant son regard.

La jeune femme tendit doucement sa main, jusqu'à effleurer les longs doigts griffus - couverts de plaies et d'ecchymoses - de son ami.

L'alien tressaillit violemment à son contact, mais ne bougea pas.

« Je l'ai abandonnée... Je suis tout seul. » murmura-t-il pour lui.

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres au sang, ravalant ses larmes.

« Tu n'es pas tout seul, jamais, mais il faut que tu m'aides. Markus, le lien, je sais que tu y as fait quelque chose. Aide-moi, s'il te plaît. » dit-elle d'un ton suppliant en lui tendant ses deux mains, paumes vers le haut.

L'alien les fixa longtemps, se balançant toujours d'avant en arrière, avant de poser ses propres mains dessus d'un geste hésitant.

Ils basculèrent.

L'esprit du _wraith_ était un chaos de souffrance, d'une obscurité éblouissante, traversée de sombres éclairs de pure folie. La jeune femme, perdue dans cet enfer, chercha l'âme de son ami, cette entité primordiale, porteuse de l'essence de chaque individu, qu'il lui avait appris à protéger et à dissimuler au cœur de ses pensées. Son instinct la guida vers un minuscule point de lumière, brillant, presque invisible, au cœur de la tempête. Derrières ses dernières et maigres défenses, Markus protégeait la minuscule étincelle de son âme, lovée contre la racine du lien.

Elle s'en approcha, nourrissant la faible flamme de souvenirs communs, d'expériences partagées et d'intimité.

Se concentrant, elle appela en elle les milliards de fragments qui formaient Markus, les ordonnant à la vitesse de la pensée pour recomposer l'esprit déchiré de son ami.

Lorsque la psyché du _wraith_ eut retrouvé à peu près l'aspect qu'elle lui avait toujours connu - un vaste néant obscur parcouru d'aurores boréales sublimes -, d'une vague de pure lumière, elle brisa les dernières défenses qui protégeaient l'âme de Markus.

La petite flamme vacilla, menaçant de s'éteindre, alors qu'elle l'appelait de toutes ses forces puis, en une explosion de lumière, l'âme se répandit dans l'esprit fragilisé, réparant les souvenirs brisés, tissant les émotions, se réappropriant chaque recoin de l'immense psyché centenaire.

Rosanna se protégea du cataclysme salutaire derrières ses propres barrières, observant un esprit qui, tel un phénix, renaissait de ses cendres. Lorsque le cataclysme s'apaisa, et qu'elle eut baissé ses défenses, elle sentit la présence douce et imposante de Markus.

« Tu es revenu. » dit-elle, émue.

« Non, tu m'as ramené, mon extraordinaire petite humaine. » lui répondit le _wraith_ avec tendresse.

Une onde rouge ébranla l'esprit de Markus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda la jeune femme, effrayée.

« Régénérer un esprit est encore plus délicat qu'un corps et je suis très affaibli. Il faut que tu partes. Veille sur moi, Rosanna. » murmura-t-il.

Elle revint, juste à temps pour rattraper Markus qui s'affaissa en avant, inconscient.

Le commandant, qui l'observait toujours, tourna les talons, l'air déçu.

Elle allongea le _wraith_ au sol avec douceur, l'examinant.

Il était couvert de bleus et de plaies à moitié cicatrisées, mais ne semblait avoir aucune blessure grave. Sa respiration était extraordinairement lente et profonde, indiquant un état de stase presque total.

Rassurée, elle tenta de le traîner vers le fond de la cellule, mais elle fut incapable de déplacer la masse imposante de l'alien.

« Aidez-moi ! » supplia-t-elle, voyant qu'aucun des autres détenus ne bougeait. « Il est inconscient, et c'est Markus. Aidez-moi ! » poursuivit-elle, suppliante.

Giacometti finit par s'approcher d'elle, et à deux, elles parvinrent à déplacer l'alien inconscient de quelques mètres.

Une fois qu'il fut installé, la jeune femme réquisitionna la veste d'uniforme de la soldate pour confectionner un oreiller de fortune pour son ami, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, tournant le dos aux autres prisonniers.

Elle contempla le grand alien, qui, amaigri, flottait dans ses vêtements. Il portait toujours un t-shirt d'Atlantis, tellement déchiré et troué qu'il ne méritait plus le nom de vêtement, ainsi que son éternel manteau de cuir, lui aussi en piteux état, une manche à moitié arrachée, fendu, râpé et souillé.

Ses longs cheveux blancs, dont il prenait tant soin, n'étaient plus qu'une masse indistincte de nœuds crasseux qui lui retombaient sur le visage.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Larmes de joie autant que de tristesse. Soulagement et désespoir mêlés. Sans plus chercher à les retenir, Rosanna pleura en silence, serrant dans ses mains celle de son ami qu'elle avait cru mort.

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, indifférente au monde alentour.

Petit à petit, suivant le rythme lent du cœur de Markus, elle laissait son énergie couler en lui, lui transmettant les maigres forces que la colère, la rage et la peur lui avaient laissée.

Elle finit par s'endormir ainsi, protectrice immobile de celui qui marchait sur la sombre voie entre la mort et la folie.


	13. Chapitre 12

C'est une adolescente à l'air inquiet qui réveilla l'artiste d'une secousse avant de lui désigner Tom, qui lui faisait signe de l'autre côté des barreaux.

Rosanna dégagea doucement sa main de la poigne ferme de Markus, toujours en stase, tout en remerciant la jeune femme qui s'éloigna prudemment du _wraith_ inconscient.

« Je voulais te dire que je ne retrouvais pas ton ami, mais il est là ! » souffla l'enfant tout en dévisageant son aîné.

« Merci pour tous tes efforts Tom » murmura la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont mis avec vous ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal, et comme tu peux le voir, il est en train de régénérer. Quand il se réveillera, il aura faim. Le commandant espère qu'il nous tuera » expliqua-t-elle, désemparée.

« Mais tu as dit qu'il était gentil, et ne mangeait que les méchants ! Toi, tu es gentille » dit l'enfant, l'air inquiet.

« Il ne nous fera pas de mal, tant qu'il le pourra, mais il n'aura bientôt plus le choix. As-tu déjà vu un _wraith_ mourant de faim ? » demanda l'artiste.

L'enfant hocha négativement la tête.

« Il ne contrôlera bientôt plus rien. Il pourrait même essayer au final d'absorber sa propre vie. » expliqua-t-elle tristement.

L'enfant la regarda, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Rosanna se rendit alors compte de la violence de ses paroles, surtout pour un esprit si jeune.

« Tom, tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. On trouvera une solution avant. » tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

« Je ne veux jamais manger d'humains... Je ne veux pas faire de mal à des gens gentils ! » sanglota Tom, effrayé.

« Tom, tu es encore un enfant, tu vas encore manger comme un humain pendant quelques années. Tout ira bien ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Je veux toujours manger comme ça ! » gronda l'enfant.

Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le Dr Beckett serait capable de stabiliser le rétrovirus d'ici à l'adolescence de l'enfant, lui offrant l'espoir de réaliser son vœu.

« Votre... ami se réveille. » l'interrompit l'adolescente, triturant une mèche de ses cheveux emmêlés.

L'artiste, en se retournant, constata qu'effectivement, Markus avait ouvert les yeux, bien qu'il n'eût pas bougé d'un millimètre. Voulant épargner un nouveau traumatisme à Tom -au cas où les choses se passeraient mal- elle se retourna vers lui.

« Tu es un petit _wraith_ très courageux, et très gentil Tom. Tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est extraordinaire. Vas donc prendre quelques fruits chez les adorateurs, sans te faire voir, et goûte-les tous, tu me dira lequel est ton préféré. D'accord ? » lui suggéra-t-elle avec le sourire.

L'enfant acquiesça, salivant déjà d'envie, avant de s'éclipser en courant.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que Tom avait quitté le vaste hall, elle s'approcha de son ami en l'appelant doucement. Il avait complètement régénéré, effaçant toute trace des sévices subis.

Comme il ne réagissait pas, fixant toujours le vide d'un air fou, Rosanna lui effleura la main. Dans un réflexe inhumain de survie, Markus se redressa en grondant, plaquant son _Schiithar_ contre le torse de la jeune femme. Elle sentit les crochets transpercer sa chair, tandis qu'elle luttait contre le réflexe qui lui commandait de se débattre -ce qui, elle le savait, ne ferait qu'exacerber les instincts de prédateur du _wraith_.

L'adolescente derrière elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, qui réveilla quelques prisonniers.

« Markus, s'il te plaît, ne me tues pas. » dit-elle d'un ton aussi calme que le lui permettait son cœur au bord de l'explosion.

L'alien la fixa encore de son regard vide, puis il cilla, et ses yeux changèrent d'expression. Elle sentit les crochets se rétracter alors qu'il la lâchait avec un grondement d'horreur.

Rosanna resta agenouillée, la respiration hachée, en semi-état de choc, tentant en vain de calmer ses battements cardiaques.

Elle vit sans le voir, son ami qui, l'air fébrile, lui parlait. Son cœur battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui dit, puis alors qu'il s'était redressé pour la prendre dans ses bras, elle avait senti une puissante vague d'apaisement la submerger, la calmant un peu.

« Rosanna, pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi, ma précieuse humaine. » murmura-t-il le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Son souffle court l'empêcha de répondre.

« N'essaie pas de parler, ton corps est en état de choc à cause de l'enzyme. Ça va passer, je vais t'aider, ma lumineuse humaine. D'accord ? » ajouta-t-il doucement.

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer, alors que le _wraith_ passait une main sous sa tunique, posant sa paume chaude contre sa poitrine.

 _Katyl contemplait, perdue, la scène surréaliste qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _Une sélection inopinée l'avait conduite à cette cellule, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à remplir un simple contrat de routine sur Nito, la laissant avec bien peu d'espoir quant à son avenir._

 _Elle n'était pas enfermée depuis une heure avec quelques malheureux Nitiens, que l'on avait jeté en sa compagnie le petit groupe d'Atlantes, à l'air crasseux et désespéré._

 _La volonté farouche de vivre des terriens l'avait impressionnée, tout comme leur nombre : pas loin de trente, répartis dans les différentes cages._

 _Lorsque quelques jours plus tôt, un enfant_ wraith _s'était approché en murmurant « Milena, Milena. » avant de tendre un bout de papier à la femme ébouriffée, elle s'était demandée quelle magie maîtrisaient les Atlantes, pour commander ainsi au petit monstre._

 _Le surlendemain, c'est une femme tout de blanc vêtue que l'on avait mise en détention._

 _Étonnante, elle de toute évidence faisait partie des Atlantes, malgré ses vêtements différents, son air plus propre, et son étrangeté._

 _Elle avait d'abord cru que la femme était folle, répétant en boucle un charabia incompréhensible._

 _Puis, elle avait compris que c'était elle, la « magicienne » qui commandait aux_ wraiths.

 _Elle l'avait vu parler leur langue sifflante avec l'enfant qui était revenu, visiblement sous son charme, et répondre d'un ton hargneux et guttural à un terrifiant_ alpha _qui était venu les narguer devant leur cellule, avant d'y jeter l'autre alien._

 _La femme en blanc s'était ensuite occupée du nouvel arrivant, visiblement hermétique à sa dangerosité, lui parlant avec tant de douceur et de tendresse, qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander -avec un frisson de répugnance- ce qui les liait ainsi._

 _Ils étaient restés ainsi des heures, immobiles, main dans la main, jusqu'à ce que l'enfant_ wraith _revienne, et qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains, face à l'insistance du petit qui s'était adressé à elle, ne cessant de siffler dans sa langue innommable en désignant la femme. Cette dernière l'avait remerciée, allant parler avec l'enfant, qui sembla terrifié, quoiqu'elle lui ait dit, avant qu'elle ne le console du ton doux d'une mère avec son enfant._

 _Un faible grognement affamé avait attiré l'attention de Katyl sur le_ wraith _inconscient, qui à sa grande horreur, avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup._

 _Elle avait donc immédiatement prévenu la femme, qui avait congédié l'enfant de quelques chuintements, avant de se retourner vers le monstre toujours immobile dans un coin de la pièce._

 _Elle s'en était approchée, l'appelant de ce nom si étrange pour un_ wraith _\- Markus._

 _Et là, en un instant, tout avait basculé. L'alien s'était redressé, l'attaquant, et alors que Katyl s'était rejetée en arrière en hurlant par réflexe, la femme n'avait pas bougé, suppliant le_ wraith _de la laisser en vie. Le monstre avait grondé, la fixant de ses yeux de prédateur._

 _A cet instant, elle avait été persuadée que la femme serait la première victime du démon, et que tous ceux présents allaient la suivre. Mais le_ wraith _, à sa grande surprise, avait lâché l'humaine, fixant sa main avec ce qu'elle aurait juré être de l'horreur._

 _La femme, immobile, tremblait, en état de choc, tandis que des gouttes de sang dessinaient une auréole oblongue sur sa tunique immaculée._

 _Le_ wraith _, d'un sifflement immonde, avait craché des excuses, la suppliant de se calmer, lui parlant d'enzyme et de résistance physique. La femme, toujours choquée, ne semblait pas l'entendre._

 _Alors qu'elle pensait les confins de l'absurde atteints, le_ wraith _avait jeté un sombre coup d'œil aux humains maintenant réveillés qui fixaient la scène d'un air inquiet, puis avec une douceur et une tendresse qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer de la part de l'abomination, il avait pris la femme dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage carnassier dans les longs cheveux de l'humaine._

 _Il avait murmuré quelque chose à la femme, qui avait acquiescé en tremblant._

 _Le_ wraith _avait alors glissé sa main sous les vêtements de la femme qui s'était cambrée en arrière, un râle de souffrance déchirant l'air, tandis que le prédateur la maintenait contre lui._

 _Deux soldats Atlantes s'étaient rués en avant pour aider leurs camarades, mais la femme qui s'appelait Milena les en avaient empêchés._

 _En un battement de cil, tout était fini. La femme, stabilisée, reprenait son souffle sous le regard inquiet du_ wraith _, qui ne cessait de s'excuser, l'air infiniment désolé._


	14. Chapitre 13

Lorsqu'elle eut suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir à nouveau parler, Rosanna se tourna vers Markus, qui ne cessait de bredouiller des excuses depuis qu'il avait repris conscience. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, puis avec force et calme, le gifla trois fois, ponctuant chacun de ses coups d'une phrase.

« Ça c'est pour être parti, en me privant d'un choix qui aurait dû être le mien ! Ça, c'est pour le lien ! Et ça, c'est pour le don de vie, alors que tu es déjà mourant de faim ! »

Puis elle se jeta à son cou, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

« Tu es revenu, tu es vraiment revenu ! » murmurait-elle fiévreusement.

Malgré ses joues douloureuses, il ne put que la serrer encore contre lui, heureux de la présence si chaude et vivante de son humaine.

« Markus, je t'en prie, ramène-moi. » murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Perplexe, il la lâcha pour la fixer, l'air interrogateur.

« Rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris, je t'en prie Markus ! » le supplia-t-elle.

La conscience du wraith la toucha, avec douceur, les faisant basculer.

Elle sentit l'esprit de son ami s'emplir d'horreur et de regret lorsqu'il découvrit le monde gris, empli de rêves morts et d'espoirs vides, qu'était devenue sa psyché.

« C'est moi qui ai fait ça ?! » demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

« Tu as voulu me protéger de la plus extraordinaire rencontre de mon existence. Tu as voulu, pour que je ne risque pas d'être blessée, me priver du voyage d'une vie ! Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé ! » le supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

Markus se concentra, tissant à son tour l'esprit de son amie, brodant les sentiments qu'il avait détruits, écartant les pans d'âme qui dissimulaient le lien, ce lien qui jamais n'avait disparu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'esprit de la jeune femme était redevenu un lieu empli de lumière et d'idées éclatantes, de curiosité, de compassion et de bonté.

« Je ne peux pas tout réparer, pardonne-moi » dit-il, désignant les éclats d'innocence et de bonté, détruit par la violente folie que lui avaient infligés les _wraiths_ de Silla.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à nouveau là, tout ira bien... » le consola-t-elle. « Mais, n'essaie plus jamais de me protéger contre mon gré ! » poursuivit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

« Je t'en fais la promesse, ma précieuse humaine ! » jura-t-il.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux en train de savourer leurs retrouvailles, s'emplissant de la présence de l'autre, qui leur avait manqué bien plus qu'ils n'en avaient eu conscience, un tremblement parcourut le lien qui les unissaient à nouveau.

Rosanna sentit l'esprit de Markus s'arque-bouter sous une puissante attaque. Son propre esprit fut comme arraché de son corps, avant de se retrouver, flottant dans un gigantesque néant polymorphe.

Ce fut l'Esprit de la ruche qu'elle découvrit, dans toute son horrible splendeur : dix milles âmes liées autour d'une seule et même conscience, malveillante et vaniteuse, centre de cette sombre galaxie. La ruche était là, écrasante de puissance, mais indifférente au drame qui se passait en son sein. Seul un esprit, imposant et cruel, se repaissait de sa terreur, la tenant ainsi, pauvre âme mortelle exposée au foisonnement des pensées immortelles de la ruche.

Rosanna concentra ses perceptions dessus. Elle reconnut l'aura du commandant, qui observait avec un amusement cruel les tentatives désespérées de l'humaine pour protéger son esprit.

« Alors, Mme Gady, insignifiante et misérable créature, la vision de l'Esprit de la ruche vous plaît-elle, vous qui aimez tant nous observer ? » siffla-t-il, doucereux.

Elle ne répondit pas, centrée sur elle-même, craignant de se dissoudre dans cette immense conscience collective, devenant une anonyme pensée parmi des millions d'éclats d'âme.

Elle perçut un hurlement de haine, si puissant qu'il troubla la gigantesque toile de pensées, laquelle ondoya comme un liquide, puis l'emprise du _wraith_ sur son esprit diminua.

Un nouveau choc, et l'emprise diminua encore, alors qu'elle sentait la conscience de Markus se déployer, tel un ouragan de haine et de rage, la protégeant de la malveillance du commandant.

Réfugiée à l'orée de sa propre conscience, elle ne put que contempler le combat titanesque qui se déroulait devant elle. Les deux esprits s'écharpaient, engeance protéiforme et terrible, qui tels de gigantesques dragons, s'affrontait en une lutte aérienne, rapide et mortelle.

De plus en plus de consciences individuelles, perturbées par les retombées cacophoniques du combat, s'intéressaient à eux.

Rosanna, recroquevillée derrière ses boucliers, se faisait aussi petite que possible, priant pour être invisible.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Rosanna ? Les humains ne viennent jamais dans l'Esprit » lui demanda un esprit léger et curieux qu'elle mit quelques instant à identifier comme étant celui de Tom.

« J'ai été emmenée ici, et je n'arrive pas à retourner dans mon corps. Je suis perdue. » répondit-elle avec désespoir.

« Comment peux-tu te perdre ? Regarde, il suffit de faire comme ça. » répondit la conscience enfantine, s'emparant de l'âme de l'artiste, la retournant sur elle-même.

En un instant, elle se retrouva dans sa propre psyché, enfin à l'abri, bien que par le lien, les terribles assauts se faisaient encore sentir.

« Markus, je vais bien ! » transmit-elle de toutes ses forces par le lien.

Il sembla y répondre instantanément, se projetant à ses côtés, ombrageux et puissant.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies subi ça, ce doit être terrifiant pour toi de découvrir ainsi l'Esprit de la ruche... surtout une ruche ennemie » murmura-t-il, reprenant la forme paisible et obscure qu'elle lui connaissait.

« Maintenant ça va. Comment pouvez-vous supporter ça ? Être exposé en permanence, sans protection, sans intimité face à tous ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous naissons connectés à l'Esprit de la ruche, nous grandissons avec. Nous ne sommes jamais seuls, jamais abandonnés. Dans l'Esprit, aucune peine, aucune souffrance n'est insupportable. La ruche gomme tout, rendant le vide de l'éternité supportable » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais tu ne fais plus partie de la ruche, non ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« J'en ai été souvent coupé, lorsque je partais à l'autre bout de la galaxie pour mes chasses. Les premières années, j'ai cru mourir, tant le silence et la solitude me pesaient. Mais les siècles passant, je me suis habitué, goûtant la paix de l'isolement. J'ai fini par le préférer à tout ce bruit, cette tension permanente, qui m'empêchait de penser par moi-même. » répondit-il.

« C'est pour ça que tu as pu renier ta ruche ? » demanda Rosanna.

« En partie, ma lumineuse humaine, mais c'est bien _toi_ , la principale raison. Tu m'as appris à tisser de vrais liens, choisis, bâtis volontairement, et non pas imposés et subis. Regarde-nous. C'est ainsi que des esprits devraient se rencontrer, communiquer et se lier. Pas en un tel magma informe, gouverné par une pensée égoïste et toute-puissante... » murmura-t-il avec chaleur.

Rosanna eut un petit rire.

« Markus, tu as fui, car ce lien qui nous unit et que tu as tenté de briser, m'a changée, mais t'es-tu écouté ? Il nous a changé tous les deux ! Tu es plus humain que bien des hommes ! Plus généreux, plus courageux, plus fidèle que bien des sages terriens ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

La conscience de Markus l'observait, interdite.

« Même le nom que tu as choisi de porter en est le signe ! Tu as choisi de conserver ton nom humain, rejetant ton nom _wraith_ ! C'est vrai, je suis devenue plus dure, plus froide, plus _cruelle_ sur bien des points. Mais si tu ne m'avais pas changée ainsi, je serais morte depuis des jours déjà, brisée par cette ruche ! Tu m'as forgée, telle que je suis aujourd'hui, si dure que j'ai résisté à plusieurs confrontations avec une reine ! Non, mieux : je n'y ai pas résisté, j'en suis sortie vainqueur ! »

Consciente de son exaltation, elle se recentra, s'apaisant un peu. Puis, elle déclara:

« Markus, sans toi, je ne suis rien qu'une misérable humaine, grise et terne, qui tente de comprendre un monde qui la dépasse ! »

« Et sans toi, je ne suis qu'un chien fou et perdu qui poursuit sans fin ses proies. » murmura le _wraith_ , piteux.

« Alors, on reste ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi qu'il arrive ! » lui répondit-il.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'autres mots pour sceller leur promesse.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Elle regardait avec une curiosité teintée de peur l'étrange couple, qui se tenait immobile, enlacé, dans un coin de la pièce._

 _La femme avait mis trois claques retentissantes à l'alien, avant de se jeter à son cou en pleurant, et cela faisait à peu près une minute qu'ils étaient figés ainsi, dans cette étrange posture, lorsque le_ wraith _émit un feulement guttural, empli de haine et de colère tandis que la jeune femme tremblait contre lui, les traits déformé de peur._

 _La scène dura quelques secondes, puis tous deux semblèrent retomber en transe, leurs traits s'apaisant._

 _L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil aux autres Atlantes, qui semblaient aussi perplexes qu'elle._

 _La femme prit une grande inspiration, semblant sortir d'apnée, clignant des yeux comme si elle venait de se réveiller pendant que le_ wraith _se relevait d'un geste félin._

 _Katyl s'écarta précipitamment de son chemin alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas souple vers les autres détenus, après s'être assuré que l'humaine allait bien. Arrivé à moins de deux mètres d'eux, il s'inclina profondément face aux Atlantes._

 _« Je suis profondément navré de vous revoir en de tels lieux. Je tiens par avance à vous présenter toutes mes excuses pour la mort terrible qui vous attend par ma main » déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel._

 _« Personne ne va mourir ! » gronda la femme en se relevant à son tour, tandis qu'un frisson d'horreur parcourait l'adolescente._

 _« Pouvez-vous le leur promettre, Mme Gady ? » siffla la voix mauvaise du commandant juste derrière Katyl, qui se recula avec effroi._

 _La femme le fusilla du regard un instant, puis écartant l'adolescente d'un geste ferme, elle vint se placer à quelques centimètres des barreaux, au plus près du_ wraith _._

 _« Non, je ne peux pas. Mais je peux vous jurer que si moi ou Markus avons l'occasion de vous tuer, nous le ferons » gronda-t-elle alors que le_ wraith _renégat fixait son ennemi en grognant, ramassé comme un fauve acculé._

 _« Je voudrais bien vous voir essayer, piteuse humaine. Vous vous en êtes sortis sans dommage cette fois, mais vous n'aurez pas toujours autant de chance » persifla_ l'alpha _en faisant signe aux drones qui l'accompagnaient._

 _Ceux-ci entrèrent massivement dans la cellule, contraignant les humains à s'aligner contre la paroi du fond. L'adolescente s'y réfugia, consciente d'être en danger si les deux monstres décidaient d'en venir aux mains._

 _« Markus ne vous a pas raté. » siffla la femme tandis que deux drones la saisissaient._

 _Le commandant essuya d'un geste rageur la fine traînée de sang vert qui avait coulé de son nez à la commissure de ses lèvres, son regard empli de haine fixé sur l'Atlante._

 _« Je vois que tu as parfaitement régénéré, traître. Un nouvel... entretien, te fera le plus grand bien... » siffla le commandant d'un air abominablement heureux en se tournant vers son congénère. Deux autres drones tentèrent alors de se saisir du renégat qui se débattit avec hargne, brisant le bras d'un des aliens._

 _D'un geste vif, le commandant dégaina une arme qu'il pointa sur la femme, qui se tenait toujours à moins d'un mètre de lui, encadrée de ses gardes._

 _« Calme, ou je la tue ! » rugit-t-il._

 _Markus s'immobilisa instantanément, sous le rire sardonique du monstre armé._

 _« Mme Gady, suivez-nous donc, je suis sure que cette petite entrevue vous plaira beaucoup » siffla-t-il d'un ton cruel en lui faisant signe d'avancer de son arme._

 _La jeune femme passa devant lui,le fixant d'un oeil meurtrier au passage, grondant de rage comme un_ wraith.

 _Les drones se retirèrent, emmenant leur deux prisonniers, laissant les autres détenus seuls dans la cellule._

 _« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda un Nitien, l'air totalement dépassé par les évènements._

 _La femme aux cheveux ébouriffés s'assit en soupirant, se massant les tempes._

 _Elle en savait visiblement plus que les autres Atlantes, qui semblaient aussi abasourdis que le Nitien._

 _L'adolescente s'approcha de la femme._

 _« Vous, Milena, vous savez quelque chose ! » s'exclama-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches._

 _La femme grogna._

 _« Si vous savez quelque chose, vous devez le dire, premier Lieutenant Giacometti ! » s'exclama une petite Atlante qui n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis son arrivée._

 _« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Dr Shelby ? » soupira la femme en la fixant d'un air las._

 _« Vous pourriez déjà nous expliquer ce qui vient de se passer sous nos yeux ? » suggéra un autre soldat._

 _La petite femme larmoyante acquiesça frénétiquement._

 _« Que dire sinon qu'on est ici à cause de Markus et Rosanna, et qu'on est encore en vie grâce à eux. » lâcha le lieutenant._

 _« Pourquoi se comporte-t-elle comme ça avec un_ wraith _? C'est une adoratrice ? » demanda un Nitien._

 _« Non, Markus est un... renégat, qui est venu vivre et travailler pour nous, sur Atlantis. Rosanna est... comment dire... son humaine de référence. » expliqua-t-elle avec hésitation._

 _« Vous étiez au courant de leur relation ? » demanda un soldat qu'elle savait s'appeler Kang._

 _La femme le regarda avec un air blessé._

 _« En partie... » avoua la guerrière, détournant les yeux._

 _Katyl réfléchissait, assemblant les quelques informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre avec ce qu'elle avait vu._

 _La femme en blanc était donc bien une Atlante, qui avait lié une relation étrange et profondément dérangeante avec un_ wraith _, lequel semblait tenir à elle au moins autant qu'elle tenait à lui._

 _Elle en eut un frisson de dégoût. Imaginer qu'un de ces aliens répugnants puisse la toucher ainsi, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, lui donnait la nausée._

 _Tout était allé très vite, mais cette femme communiquait visiblement télépathiquement avec le_ wraith _, en plus de parler leur langue. Un nouveau frisson la parcourut. Un_ wraith _avait brièvement sondé son esprit lors de sa capture. Le contact abominable et glacial avec l'esprit perverti l'avait laissée tremblante, souillée, son âme mise à nu. Cette Rosanna devait être totalement insane pour rechercher un tel contact !_

 _Cette femme était malsaine, et terrifiante à sa manière, mais elle était sans doute leur meilleur chance de survie à tous, tant son pouvoir de fascination sur les aliens semblait puissant, réfléchit Katyl. Il faudrait qu'elle tente de s'en faire une alliée, ne serait-ce peut-être qu'afin de ne pas être une des premières victimes de son infâme compagnon._

« Tu peux peut-être me défier dans l'Esprit de la ruche, mais ici, tu n'es rien, misérable traître. Sa Majesté m'a strictement interdit de toucher à un cheveu de l'humaine, mais toi, en revanche, je suis prié de te faire souffrir. Mme Gady, je suis sûr que vous vous réjouissez de découvrir ce nouvel aspect de notre culture, n'est-ce pas ? » susurra le commandant d'un ton mielleux.

Rosanna continua à avancer la tête droite, l'ignorant royalement, malgré son cœur broyé de désespoir.

« Vous devriez essayer de me supplier, je pourrais peut-être décider d'épargner votre... ami. » siffla-t-il à son égard.

L'artiste s'arrêta, lui faisant face, le fixant d'un air fier.

« Commandant, vous êtes un être vicieux et cruel, cela vous ferait trop plaisir que je vous implore. Vous vous appliqueriez encore davantage à torturer Markus. Je ne vous laisserais pas gagner ainsi.

C'est à droite ou à gauche ? » lui répondit-elle d'un ton froid avant de désigner les deux couloirs qui s'ouvraient devant eux.

Le commandant gronda d'une rage contenue en pointant le couloir de gauche.

« Je suis désolé Rosanna. » murmura Markus par le lien.

« Ne t'excuses pas, c'est toi qui vas te faire torturer ! » souffla-t-elle avec déchirement.

« Et je préférerais que tu n'y assistes pas. » murmura-t-il avec résignation alors qu'ils arrivaient dans une grande salle voûtée, garnie d'une sorte de table de dissection et de plusieurs cellules.

« Je voudrais que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai, mais je te le jure, je ne ferais pas le plaisir de le supplier à ce... ce... !» s'étouffa-t-elle.

« Tu es devenue inébranlable, ma lumineuse humaine ! Mais je t'en supplie, quoiqu'il arrive, ne perds jamais cette étincelle de douceur et de bonté qui brille en toi. » lui dit il avec bienveillance, alors que les drones le menottait à un gros anneau dans le sol.

« Je suis loin d'être inébranlable, Markus, mais je t'en prie, maintenant, veille sur toi, je suis là, avec toi, quoiqu'il arrive. » murmura-t-elle, alors que chacun se retranchait derrière ses propres barrières mentales, elle menottée à une colonne, et Markus entravé, agenouillé au milieu de la pièce, se préparant à l'inévitable.

Le bourreau, un _wraith_ presque plus large que haut, s'approcha de sa victime, un long poignard effilé à la main, mais le commandant le retint d'un geste.

« Mme Gady, fermez les yeux ou détournez-les et je ferais en sorte qu'il souffre encore davantage, est-ce clair ? » murmura-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle le fixa, débordante de haine et de souffrance, alors qu'il entreprit avec une application patiente de réduire à coups de poings le visage de son ami à l'état de bouillie sanglante.

Il lui fallut toute sa volonté, pour ne pas hurler, supplier ou sangloter, face au spectacle innommable qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Tout les efforts du commandant et du bourreau restèrent vain. Rosanna n'émit aucun son, malgré les larmes qui ruisselèrent sur ses joues durant les plus de deux heures que durèrent la séance de torture. Quant à Markus, il s'était muré dans une immobilité résignée, encaissant les coups comme une poupée de chiffon amorphe, seuls ses yeux, fixés sur son humaine, brillant d'une volonté farouche.

Lassé, les poings en sang à force d'avoir frappé, le commandant finit par ordonner aux drones de les ramener en cellule.


	16. Chapitre 15

Giacometti, qui n'avait cessé de faire les cent pas depuis que Rosanna et Markus avaient été emmenés, se précipita à peine la porte de la cellule refermée sur eux.

Rosanna semblait indemne si ce n'était son air hagard, et les traces blanchâtres de larmes qui striaient ses joues. En revanche, Markus était dans un état lamentable, pire encore que la veille lorsqu'il avait été jeté dans la geôle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être médecin pour voir qu'il avait sans doute la mâchoire ainsi qu'une pommette cassée, plusieurs côtes brisées, et un nombre incalculable de marques de coups sur tout le corps. Le plus atroce restait néanmoins les longs doigts de l'alien qui avaient été systématiquement brisés. La guerrière sentit un haut-le-cœur la secouer alors qu'elle contemplait le _wraith_. Elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois de telles traces, en Afghanistan, sur le cadavre d'un informateur qui avait été capturé par des djihadistes. L'homme n'avait pas survécu à ses tortures, mais pour son plus grand malheur l'alien y résistait lui depuis des semaines.

Un bruit humide attira son attention sur Kang qui, plié en deux, vomissait dans un coin de la pièce, le teint crayeux.

« J'ai osé dire que c'était peut-être lui qui nous avait trahi ! » hoqueta-t-il horrifié entre deux spasmes.

« On l'a tous pensé. » grommela Giacometti avant de s'approcher du _wraith_ effondré que Rosanna examinait précautionneusement, secouée de gros sanglots.

« Rosanna, il faut que l'on remette les os brisés, sinon ils risquent de mal se ressouder, ou dans tous les cas de lui demander beaucoup plus d'énergie pour régénérer. » dit-elle avec douceur mais fermeté.

L'artiste acquiesça en s'essuyant le nez dans sa manche.

« Je ne sais pas comment faire. » murmura-t-elle en levant des yeux désespérés vers la guerrière.

« Kang, Strauss, Ortega, venez ici. » ordonna-t-elle aux trois soldats, qui s'avancèrent livides. « Rosanna, maintiens-lui la tête, et essaies de trouver quelque chose à lui mettre dans la bouche, sinon il risque de se couper la langue en la mordant. Ortega, bras droit, Kang, bras gauche, Strauss les jambes. » ordonna-t-elle avant de se retourner vers les autres détenus.

« Y a-t-il un médecin parmi vous ? Non, ça aurait été trop beau. Heureusement que j'ai de bonnes notions en médecine urgentiste... » grommela-t-elle en remontant ses manches.

Pendant ce temps, Rosanna avait déchiré le bas de sa tunique, avant d'entortiller serré le tissu, et de le glisser dans la bouche de Markus à moitié inconscient, qui dût étouffer un hurlement de douleur au moment où elle touchait sa mâchoire brisée.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? Quoiqu'il se passe, ne lui lâchez pas la main, Ortega! » gronda-t-elle au soldat qui était assis de tout son poids sur la main droite brisée du _wraith_ , qu'il avait emballée dans sa veste d'uniforme.

Rosanna, agenouillée, tenait fermement la tête de son ami sur ses genoux. Elle lui envoya par le lien une onde d'apaisement, qui se heurta au mur de douleur qui entourait l'esprit de Markus.

Giacometti s'agenouilla à son tour, et écartant sans ménagement le manteau du _wraith,_ elle se mit à lui tâter le torse. Il gémit de douleur, avant de se cambrer de souffrance alors qu'elle appuyait fermement de ses paumes pour remettre en place une côte qui saillait anormalement. Il y eut un craquement humide, puis Markus retomba au sol, inerte, la respiration hachée.

La guerrière réitéra le geste par trois fois, alors que le _wraith_ hurlait télépathiquement de toutes ses forces, saturant l'esprit de l'artiste qui se mit à saigner du nez.

« Rosanna, tu saignes, tout va bien ? » demanda Milena alors qu'elle se déplaçait vers la tête de l'alien pour examiner sa mâchoire.

« Markus hurle de douleur, c'est mentalement violent, mais je vais bien, occupe-toi de lui. » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, alors que l'alien qui avait compris ce qui l'attendait ensuite hochait faiblement la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Essayez de ne pas contracter vos muscles, Markus, ça augmenterait la douleur. » déclara la soldate en tâtant la mâchoire enflée de l'alien.

Il y eut un nouveau craquement immonde, suivi d'un hurlement, puis Markus tomba évanoui entre les mains de Rosanna.

« C'est bientôt fini. Au moins il ne sentira pas la suite : les doigts, il paraît que c'est le pire. » grommela la femme, alors que Kang s'écartait, afin qu'elle puisse redresser les doigts tordus dans des angles aberrants.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le _wraith_ était toujours inconscient et couvert de plaies et de bosses, mais au moins ses os étaient-ils tous dans une position normale.

Les trois soldats soulagés s'éloignèrent, alors que Milena serrait l'épaule de son amie avec compassion.

« On a fait de notre mieux, pour le reste c'est à lui de jouer. Repose-toi, tu en as aussi besoin. » lui conseilla-t-elle avant de la laisser seule, prostrée une fois encore sur son ami entre la vie et la mort.

La guerrière pria intérieurement pour que l'alien résiste -une fois encore- à la faim brûlante qui le tenaillait, retardant ainsi de quelques heures l'inévitable.

Rosanna s'essuya le visage dans sa tunique, contemplant -l'esprit vide- sa tunique maculée de taches rouges et vertes qui se mêlaient par endroits, avant de réaliser avec aversion qu'il s'agissait de son propre sang mélangé à celui de Markus.

Avec délicatesse, elle se déplaça sur le côté, posant la tête du _wraith_ sur le coussin improvisé pour venir lui prendre la main.

Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement, mais avec un entêtement farouche, elle insuffla dans sa paume ce qui lui restait d'énergie, la plaquant conte le _Schiithar_ de son ami. Rosanna avait maintenant suffisamment d'expérience dans le don d'énergie pour se rendre compte que ce qu'elle était capable de lui donner était à peine un mince goutte-à-goutte, là où un torrent aurait été nécessaire. Il lui fallait être plus résistante afin de pouvoir puiser plus profondément dans ses propres réserves ! Elle respira un grand coup, sachant déjà que Markus serait furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait ce qu'elle allait tenter de faire : puis, attrapant délicatement la main de son ami afin de ne pas toucher les doigts brisés, elle appuya doucement sur la paume jusqu'à faire sortir les crochets de leurs fourreaux musculaires, à la manière des griffes d'un chat.

Elle inspira un grand coup, puis pressa fermement sa main sur celle de son ami. Elle sentit les crochets transpercer sa peau, puis un instant plus tard, le monde sembla gagner en netteté, son cœur s'emballant désagréablement tandis que dans son cerveau soudain survolté, les idées filaient à toute vitesse, incongrues et éphémères.

Il lui fallut toute sa concentration pour poursuivre sa tâche. Elle concentra son énergie dans sa main, la projetant ensuite dans celle de son ami qui, sans vraiment drainer sa vie, absorbait avec force celle qu'elle lui transmettait.

Elle continua lorsque sa vue devint floue, et qu'une violente migraine la prit. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que sa conscience renonce et qu'elle sombre dans le néant.

 _Katyl regardait avec pitié la petite forme recroquevillée de la femme allongée tout à côté du_ wraith _. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui poussait cette femme à un tel dévouement envers l'alien, mais elle avait été choquée de voir l'état misérable du_ wraith _à son retour en cellule._

 _Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir ou faire au cours de sa courte, mais palpitante existence, elle n'avait jamais vu une telle application dans le sadisme._

 _Les autres Atlantes avaient aidé la femme à réduire les fractures du_ wraith _, puis toujours aussi incompréhensible, la femme avait fait un don de vie à l'alien._

 _Elle ne savait pas comment cela était possible, mais la femme semblait n'avoir pas vieilli. Elle s'était effondrée, inconsciente et pâle, la respiration plus faible qu'un murmure, mais sans une ride de plus._

 _Et pourtant Katyl en était sûre, elle avait offert de sa force vitale au_ wraith _, qui avait commencé à doucement régénérer, les plaies les moins graves s'effaçant rapidement._

 _Malgré cela, il devenait évident que le_ wraith _était de plus en plus à bout de forces, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne commence à les tuer._


	17. Chapitre 16

Rosanna reprit conscience sous un éclairage puissant qui lui fit aussitôt refermer les yeux. Elle était allongée sur une surface dure et froide, au calme.

Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu plus habituée à la luminosité, elle entrouvrit les yeux, pour découvrir qu'elle était sanglée sur la table d'examen d'un laboratoire.

L'artiste aperçut la silhouette verdâtre d'un _wraith_ , qui s'affairait sur une console un peu plus loin ainsi que le visage inquiet de Tom, qui l'observait, à-demi caché derrière une paillasse non loin de là.

Elle lui sourit avec peine, mais son maigre rictus tordu sembla rassurer l'enfant qui s'approcha doucement du scientifique avant de lui murmurer quelques mots.

« Mme Gady, bon retour parmi nous » s'exclama le chercheur en s'approchant pour la détacher.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » maugréa-t-elle.

« Je vous ai transportée dans mon laboratoire pour vous soigner. L'enfant est venu me prévenir que vous étiez inconsciente pour une raison inconnue et lorsque j'ai prévenu ma reine, elle a accepté que je vous examine, afin d'être sûre que vous assistiez bien à la mort de vos semblables » expliqua le wraith tout en lui prenant le pouls.

« Trop aimable. » grogna-t-elle.

« Vous êtes un véritable mystère pour moi, Mme Gady. D'après mes analyses, vous avez subi une ponction assez importante, non mortelle, mais suffisante pour vous faire tomber dans le coma : et pourtant, vous n'avez pas pris une ride, vous n'avez pas perdu une seule année de vie ! » s'enflamma-t-il.

« Dans le coma ?! J'ai dormi combien de temps ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Moins de huit heures. » répondit-il en promenant une sorte de sonde sur son abdomen.

« Mais si j'étais dans le coma, comme ai-je pu me réveiller si vite ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vous ai fait un don de vie pour vous stabiliser, vos constantes étaient très basses. » expliqua l'alien en entrant des données dans son terminal.

« Vous m'avez fait un don de vie ? Ce n'est pas un geste anodin, comment pourrais-je vous remercier ? » demanda-t-elle, troublée.

Le wraith la détailla un instant, comme s'il tentait de juger de sa sincérité.

« On m'en a donné l'ordre, mais si vous voulez vraiment me remercier, laissez-moi vous analyser, vous êtes mon sujet d'étude le plus intéressant de ces trois-cents dernières années ! » répondit-il avec une hésitation avant de se tourner vers Tom, qui partit en courant quelques instants plus tard.

Rosanna s'assit prudemment au bord de la table d'examen.

« Je veux bien, mais j'aimerais m'assurer que Markus va bien avant. » dit-elle alors que la tête lui tournait.

« Je vous conduirais aux cellules tout à l'heure, mais il faut que vous repreniez des forces avant. » répondit le _wraith_ avant de prendre sa température de deux doigts posés sur sa carotide.

« Je ne connais même pas votre nom... » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il entrait une nouvelle donnée dans son terminal.

« Trouvez-m'en un, humaine, je ne vous le donnerais pas » feula-t-il.

« Très bien. Alors voyons : vous êtes un scientifique, dévoué à sa cause, ce qui le rend incompris par ses pairs. Pierre vous ira bien. » réfléchit-elle tout haut.

« Pierre ? » répéta le _wraith_ perplexe.

« Heu, oui, comme beaucoup de grands scientifiques de mon monde. Pierre Curie, Pierre Tarin, Pierre-Henri Gouyon... Je trouve que cela vous va bien » clarifia-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ la fixa d'un air perplexe quelques instants.

« Vous me considérez comme un grand scientifique ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose de vos recherches si ce n'est qu'elles sont atypiques, mais je sais que beaucoup de grands savants ont été regardés comme des originaux inutiles par leurs pairs. » répondit-elle.

L'alien se rembrunit.

« Vous êtes perspicace, Mme Gady, je suis l'illuminé de cette ruche. » maugréa-t-il.

« Pourquoi rester alors ? Vous pourriez partir, vous trouver un laboratoire confortable et y faire vos expériences tranquillement. D'autres _wraiths_ l'ont fait avant vous. » dit-elle avec innocence.

« Vous êtes humaine, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Il faut être fou, ou n'avoir aucun espoir dans son avenir pour renoncer à la ruche. Je ne comprends même pas comment celui que vous appelez Markus a pu survivre ainsi tout ce temps, seul, sans aucun espoir de revenir auprès des siens. » expliqua-t-il.

Rosanna sourit.

« Vous vous trompez. Markus n'est pas seul, nous sommes là, avec lui. Il fait partie des nôtres, il est un Atlante, et en tant que tel nous ne l'abandonnerons jamais ! » répondit-elle avec conviction.

Pierre la fixa, longuement, les sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes sincère ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! Vous nous sous-estimez grandement. Les humains ne sont pas télépathes, ils ne naissent pas tous reliés par l'esprit, mais nous sommes une espèce profondément sociale. Tous les humains, partout dans l'univers, forment des communautés fortes et soudées, qui s'entraident, se protègent et se développent ensemble, comme vous. Et qui s'entre-déchirent, tout comme vos ruches. Nous sommes bien plus semblables que tous ne le pensent. » expliqua-t-elle.

Le _wraith_ la fixait toujours, l'air profondément perturbé par ses paroles.

« Pourtant nos deux espèces sont fondamentalement faites pour être ennemies. Vous êtes nos proies, et il en sera toujours ainsi. » répondit-il d'un ton doux.

« Rien n'est immuable, vous devriez le savoir, vous qui vivez des millénaires. Tout change, évolue et se modifie. Un élément infime, une anomalie devient la nouvelle norme, et ce qui était le standard disparaît. Je suis persuadée qu'une... cohabitation serait possible entre nos deux races. Des ajustements, des concessions, de la patience et de l'ouverture d'esprit seraient indispensables, mais je suis persuadée que ce serait possible. » murmura-t-elle.

« Vous rêvez, humaine. Ce ne sont que de douces illusions, mais si elle peuvent vous permettre une fin un peu moins malheureuse, gardez-les. » grinça le _wraith_ alors que Tom revenait, les bras chargés d'une grosse assiette en terre.

« Physiquement vous avez bien récupéré, mais je vous conseille vivement d'éviter toute ponction à l'avenir, car même si vous semblez mystérieusement vous en sortir sans trop de mal, une addiction à l'enzyme vous guette. Mangez, vous devez reprendre des forces, ensuite je vous ramènerais à votre cellule. » grommela-t-il, redevenu le scientifique rationnel qu'il était.

Rosanna ne se fit pas prier et engloutit de bon cœur l'espèce de ragoût doucereux que l'enfant lui tendait.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit son assiette, et que Tom fut reparti avec, le scientifique lui fit passer quelques derniers tests avant de la ramener à sa cellule, sans juger nécessaire de prendre de garde ou de sortir son arme.

« J'espère que vous vivrez encore longtemps, Mme Gady, nos conversations sont stimulantes » lui dit-il en guise de salut alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte de la cellule.

« Merci, bonne nuit Pierre. » répondit-elle en entrant dans la cellule.

Le _wraith_ feula en refermant la porte derrière elle. Lorsqu'il fut parti elle s'approcha de Markus, qui, toujours inconscient, avait tout de même bien régénéré.

Giacometti, qui s'était réveillée à l'ouverture de la porte, se recoucha alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe rassurant de la tête. L'artiste, malgré ses heures d'inconscience et le don de vie de Pierre se sentait épuisée. Elle allait s'allonger à côté de Markus lorsque le cliquetis des griffes de Tom sur le sol attira son attention.

« Merci Tom, ce que tu as fait m'a sauvé la vie ! » le remercia-t-elle avec chaleur.

« Tu sentais comme les humains que les adultes laissent quand ils n'ont plus faim, alors je suis allé chercher le vieux grincheux. Il t'as branchée à une drôle de machine, et a fait plein de choses dessus, et tu as fini par te réveiller ! » expliqua l'enfant.

Rosanna prit avec douceur la main maigrelette que l'enfant lui tendit à travers les barreaux de la cellule.

« Ta main est chaude et douce ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures, Rosanna, personne d'autre n'est gentil avec moi. » murmura-t-il tristement, effleurant de ses doigts la paume lisse de l'humaine.

« Tom, tu veux m'aider encore ? » demanda-t-elle, acculée par l'urgence de la situation.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit l'enfant sans hésiter.

« Peux-tu trouver dans quelle zone sont stockées nos affaires ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, mais je ne pourrais pas te ramener d'arme ou de chose dangereuse. » répondit l'enfant.

« Non, pas d'arme. Tu devrais trouver plusieurs boîtiers gris, un peu dodus avec plein de boutons dessus et un petit écran. Pourrais-tu m'en ramener un ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je vais essayer, mais c'est quoi ? » questionna Tom.

« Quelque chose qui devrait m'aider à ne pas mourir. » répondit-elle, honteuse de son mensonge par omission.

« Alors je vais essayer de le trouver. » s'exclama l'enfant ragaillardi.

« Ne te fais surtout pas prendre ! Sois très prudent ! » le supplia-t-elle.

« Personne ne me verra ! » assura le jeune alien en partant.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda Milena qui s'était approchée en silence.

« Je lui ai demandé de nous ramener un GDO (1). Markus, qui fera tout pour ne pas nous faire de mal, risque de ne pas survivre à une autre séance de torture, et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la reine ne se lasse de nous et ne nous tue tous. Ses _wraiths_ puisent en priorité dans les autres prisonniers, mais viendra bien un moment où nous serons sur le menu. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Avoir un GDO serait génial, mais je te rappelle que même si on sort de cette prison, on sera toujours coincé ici, on ne peut pas piloter de _Dart_ ! » objecta la soldate.

« Nous pas, mais Markus oui, et il connaît la ruche. Avec lui on a une chance de s'en sortir. » répondit l'artiste en observant son ami en stase.

« Rosanna, il tiendra à peine debout, on n'arrivera jamais à se frayer un chemin à travers cette maudite ruche s'il est aussi affaibli. » dit-elle doucement.

« Il faut juste arriver à le faire sortir de la cellule, il y a bien assez de _wraiths_ pour qu'il se rassasie... » murmura-t-elle.

« Alors ça peut marcher. Mais on est coincés tant qu'il n'a pas repris conscience et que le gamin n'est pas revenu avec le GDO. » concéda la femme en repartant se coucher.

« Bonne nuit Milena. » souffla Rosanna en s'allongeant à côté de son ami.

« Bonne nuit Rosanna. » lui répondit de l'autre bout de la cellule la guerrière, qui avait renoncé à appeler son amie à la prudence vis à vis du _wraith_.

Rosanna se blottit contre le flanc de Markus, s'imprégnant de son odeur familière et rassurante qui couvrait les odeurs froides de la ruche.

(1) _Garage Door Opener_ , le boîtier à code qui permet d'envoyer un code d'identification à travers les Portes, afin qu'Atlantis ou le SGC ouvrent l'iris.


	18. Chapitre 17

**Je commence une suite de nouvelles, prenant place dans le même univers que au-delà des étoiles, mais n'ayant pas forcément leur place dans l'histoire principale.**

 **Elles seront réunies sous le titre de Rumeurs stellaires, où chaque chapitre sera une nouvelle indépendante.**

 **Vous pouvez déjà aller lire la première, chien fidèle.**

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, la première chose qu'il sentit fut la douleur lancinante dans tout son corps, puis la faim dévorante qui lui rongeait les entrailles depuis des jours, intensifiée par les longues régénérations que la torture imposait à son corps._

 _Le contact du sol dur et froid l'avait ankylosé et il était frigorifié, ses vêtements déchirés et rigidifiés de son sang ne le protégeant plus guère de l'atmosphère froide et humide de la ruche._

 _Mais malgré son inconfort, il se sentait en paix, presque heureux._

 _Il mit longtemps à en identifier la raison, qui se trouvait être blottie contre lui, le réchauffant un peu. Rosanna, profondément endormie, la tête appuyée contre son bras, semblait irradier d'une énergie paisible, profonde et lente, qu'il sentit aussi couler dans ses veines._

 _Il faillit se relever d'un bond, furieux qu'elle ait mis sa vie en danger pour lui, mais une petite voix en lui le retint. Il avait juré de ne plus tenter de la protéger contre son gré, et de toute évidence, s'il était toujours en vie, sans avoir tué personne, c'était grâce à elle, qui le maintenait à la limite de la rage de faim, grâce à ses dons de vie._

 _Il savait que ces instants de paix trop rares ne dureraient pas, et que Dô'mar reviendrait bientôt le chercher pour soulager sa colère à grand coups de poings et de pieds sur lui, durant ce qu'il appelait des « entretiens »._

 _Sa lumineuse humaine ! Elle l'avait impressionné par son courage et sa bravoure. Il ne restait plus trace de l'humaine pitoyable qui avait trouvé refuge sous une table alors que des terroristes s'en prenaient aux siens !_

 _Avec un peu de tristesse, il songea que si elle était si dure en cet instant, c'était sans doute en partie à cause de sa fuite irréfléchie, et de ce en quoi il l'avait transformée en voulant la protéger._

 _Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, ils étaient à nouveau réunis, et encore en vie, ce qui risquait de ne pas durer très longtemps !_

 _Il choisit._

 _Se tournant doucement, il se colla contre elle, profitant de sa chaleur, et s'imprégnant de son odeur si pure et appétissante, malgré la souillure doucereuse de leurs sangs séchés sur ses vêtements._

 _D'une pensée, il se glissa dans le rêve inquiet de l'humaine, la guidant vers une prairie alpine paisible où il savait qu'ils pourraient passer un moment de simple bonheur hors du monde et de ses horreurs._

Milena n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop inquiète, trop emplie d'espoir suite à sa discussion avec son amie.

Après s'être tournée et retournée pendant près d'une heure, elle avait pris le parti de se lever pour aller silencieusement s'asseoir un peu plus loin.

Elle contempla la cellule et ses codétenus, les Atlantes sagement alignés dans un coin, les autres prisonniers couchés d'une manière plus disparate juste à côté et à l'opposé de la cellule -comme s'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus- son amie blottie contre le _wraith_ inconscient.

Ils évoquèrent à la guerrière deux chiens errants, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer, unis dans l'adversité et la misère.

Elle soupira. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas cette relation si étrange et contre-nature qui unissait les deux êtres, mais il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, leur lien était réel, et ce compagnonnage improbable fonctionnait.

Avec philosophie, elle se dit qu'en un sens cela ne divergeait pas tant que cela des relations interraciales ou homosexuelles que les terriens avaient tant réprouvé durant des siècles, et qui étaient considérées comme normales à présent.

Alors qu'elle se plongeait avec nostalgie dans ses souvenirs terrestres, oublieuse de sa situation, le regard d'or du _wraith_ la ramena brutalement à sa triste réalité.

Markus s'était réveillé, et il la fixait, perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques instants d'immobilité, il se tourna, enlaçant la jeune femme toujours profondément endormie, tout en jetant un regard de défi à la guerrière. D'un hochement de tête, elle acquiesça.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Après tout son amie était majeure et vaccinée, ce n'était pas à elle de décider ce qui était bon pour elle ou pas. Elle eut un gloussement sardonique. Elle était presque jalouse de Rosanna, qui avait auprès d'elle quelqu'un qui se souciait vraiment de son sort. Peu importait que cette personne soit un dangereux prédateur alien, elle n'était pas seule, elle !

Songeuse, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement l'enfant _wraith_ qui s'était approché comme une ombre de la cellule, et qui désignait Rosanna, tout en émettant de petit sifflements suppliants à son attention.

Milena se releva et s'approcha doucement des barreaux, les mains écartées en signe de paix.

L'enfant se figea, la regardant d'un air apeuré.

« Milena. » dit doucement la guerrière en se désignant de la main.

L'enfant la fixa un instant puis désignant l'artiste il siffla « Rosanna. » avant de faire un geste indiquant qu'il attendait qu'elle la réveille.

La femme fit non de la tête, désignant la femme, puis mimant le sommeil.

L'enfant marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue, puis sortant de sa chemise un GDO, il le lui montra avant de pointer à nouveau l'artiste.

Milena à nouveau hocha négativement la tête, puis tendit la main.

L'enfant sembla hésiter un moment, puis d'un geste prudent, il déposa le boîtier dans la main tendue.

« Merci Tom. Ami Milena. » dit-elle en articulant soigneusement, ayant remarqué ces mots humains dans les discussions que Rosanna avait eu avec l'enfant.

L'enfant sembla s'illuminer, ses pupilles jaunes brillantes de bonheur.

« Milena ami ? » demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, touchée par la simplicité sincère de l'enfant qui s'éloigna tout sourire après l'avoir saluée dans sa langue chuintante.

Elle cacha le boîtier sous son uniforme, avant de reprendre sa longue veille fiévreuse.

Rosanna était perdue dans une obscurité inquiétante, percée de lueurs rouges, d'où jaillissaient des visages verts railleurs, qui la dépassaient tels de petits missiles, émettant des rires hystériques.

Alors qu'elle tentait de s'enfuir de ce néant, courant avec des jambes qu'elle n'avait pas, elle découvrait tous ses amis, tous ses proches, écartelés par des chaînes invisibles, vidés de leurs forces vitales, alors qu'ils la suppliaient de la sauver.

Les momies desséchées, enfin libérées de leurs entraves se tournaient vers elle d'un même mouvement, tendant des doigts accusateurs, gémissant des imprécations et des promesses de vengeance. Elle leur hurlait qu'elle était innocente, qu'elle les sauverait tous si elle le pouvait, mais les cadavres, implacables, avançaient lentement vers elle, leurs bras tendus tels de mortelles serres.

Elle tentait à nouveau de fuir, et finissait par se perdre dans les couloirs déserts d'une ruche froide et humide, emplie de fantômes et de murmures.

Des bruits de bottes, puis les longues ombres vêtues de longs manteaux.

Elle fuyait toujours, mais à chaque couloir, derrière chaque porte, les mêmes silhouettes qui la pourchassaient encore et encore.

Alors que les grondements des prédateurs en chasse se rapprochaient, l'acculant dans un long couloir, Rosanna entraperçut, à moitié cachée derrière une toile organique, une petite porte basse, de bois sombre, usée par le temps et les intempéries.

Avec ferveur, elle se précipita dessus, arrachant par poignées la soie gluante qui l'obstruait, alors que les _wraiths_ impitoyables surgissaient aux deux extrémités du couloir.

Paniquée, elle saisit le gros anneau de métal froid et le secoua de toutes ses forces, faisant trembler la porte dans ses gonds.

La panique monta en elle, alors que le commandant, gigantesque, emplissant tout l'espace du couloir, souriant largement, se rapprochait d'elle, main tendue, prêt à la vider de sa précieuse existence.

La porte céda enfin sous une dernière secousse, et elle se précipita à travers le battant, avant de le claquer de toute ses forces.

À bout de souffle, appuyée dos à la porte, Rosanna contempla, stupéfaite, le petit lac de montagne, l'à-pic, et la grande prairie entre les deux, ondulante sous le vent frais.

« Rosanna, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. » tenta de l'apaiser Markus, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, sortant de l'ombre profonde de la forêt d'un pas tranquille, ses longs cheveux soyeux ondoyant dans la brise.

« Markus, aide-moi, ils vont arriver à la porte d'un instant à l'autre ! » le supplia-t-elle, paniquée.

« Quelle porte, Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle se retourna, pour constater stupéfaite qu'elle se trouvait face à un grand sapin à l'écorce couverte de lichen gris et jaune.

« Mais, la porte... Il y avait une porte ! » balbutia-t-elle.

« Rosanna, c'est un rêve, c'est ton rêve ! Rappelle-toi, on est déjà venus ici. Tu contrôles tout ici, même l'écoulement du temps. Tu ne voulais pas qu'ils passent la porte, alors la porte a disparu. » expliqua-t-il doucement.

« C'est toi qui m'as amenée ici. Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est un lieu paisible, et beau, non ? » déclara-t-il en guise de réponse.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ici, dans ces... souvenirs ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs, tu as construit cette réalité mentale à partir de tes souvenirs, mais c'est un monde imaginaire complet et indépendant, ma lumineuse humaine. » murmura-t-il, se baissant pour cueillir une fleur.

« Pourquoi m'avoir amenée ICI ? » répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus dur.

L'alien huma la fleur, puis la lâchant il se tourna vers elle, la fixant de ses yeux infiniment tristes dans lesquels, pour la première fois, elle lut le poids des siècles.

« Je n'ai nul autre endroit paisible, loin de la cruauté des miens, où t'emmener, Rosanna. Ce monde que tu as crée dans ton cœur est le dernier refuge qu'il soit pour nous deux. C'est le dernier endroit où nous pouvons être simplement ensemble. Ce lac, cette montagne et ces bois sont les seuls endroits qu'ils ne peuvent atteindre. Je t'en prie, ici, tu es telle une déesse omnipotente, profites de ce pouvoir qui est le tien. Dans quelques heures, nous seront probablement morts, mais si tu le désires, tu peux transformer ces heures en années, en siècles, en une éternité. Tu peux vivre ici toute ta vie, mille vies même, avoir tout ce que tu désires. Je ne peux rien t'offrir de plus, ma précieuse humaine. » déclara-t-il tristement.

Alors que son ami faisait sa sinistre déclaration, elle ne cessait de secouer la tête, en petits gestes de dénégation désespérés.

« Markus, je ne veux pas de ça ! Cet endroit est beau et calme. J'adore m'y réfugier, m'y ressourcer, mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, une illusion. Je ne veux pas vivre une illusion. Je veux vivre ma vraie vie, là-dehors, avec toi, et les autres. Je ne veux pas vivre mille ans de fiction, ni mourir dans quelques heures ! Je veux vivre jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement myope que je doive utiliser une loupe pour lire, et que j'aie plein de rides sur le cou comme une vieille torture grabataire ! Je veux adopter un autre chat, tout noir avec une tache blanche dans le cou ! Je veux encore manger de la tarte aux abricots de ma mère ! Je veux te montrer la Terre, mon pays natal, et le vrai lac où j'allais me baigner enfant ! Je veux tout ça et mille autres choses, et je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle pour les avoir. Je ne renoncerais jamais à ma vie, et je ne te laisserais pas non plus renoncer, mon précieux et étrange _wraith_! » déclara-t-elle avec ferveur.

« Rosanna, surprenante Rosanna ! Chaque fois que je te pense à bout, tu trouves la force, le courage et l'énergie de bondir en avant, luttant toujours farouchement. Comment fais-tu, mon extraordinaire Rosanna ? » demanda-t-il impressionné.

« Sur Terre, il y a un proverbe qui dit que pour remonter à la surface, il faut d'abord atteindre le fond. Je suis experte en grands coups de pieds au fond pour mieux remonter. » dit-elle en souriant férocement.

Le _wraith_ la fixa de son étrange regard, un sourire fier découvrant ses dents pointues.


	19. Chapitre 18

« Je ne toucherais pas au temps, mais puisque c'est mon rêve, je compte bien profiter des quelques heures qu'il nous reste avant de retourner me battre dans la vraie vie. Qu'en penses-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air complice.

« Ça me va très bien. » répondit-il, alors que le soleil en un instant, laissait sa place à une voûte céleste étincelante surmontée d'une lune chatoyante.

« Si ma mémoire est bonne, il doit y avoir un petit coin avec un foyer pour un feu par là-bas. » dit-elle en désignant la gauche du petit lac qui reflétait la lune, paisible.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la vaste prairie, des nuées de lucioles multicolores s'envolaient, illuminant la nuit comme autant de minuscules feux d'artifices.

Derrière un buisson de genévrier en fleur, un petit cercle sablonneux, entouré de quelques troncs coupés en guise de bancs et comportant un anneau de pierres noircies en son centre, les attendait.

« J'ai toujours détesté la corvée de bois. » murmura Rosanna alors qu'une généreuse pile de bois coupé se matérialisait à côté du foyer.

Ils arrangèrent le combustible pour allumer le feu puis, lorsque ce fut fini, la jeune femme demanda à l'alien de se reculer de quelques mètres.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de voir ça. Je crois que c'est le bon moment. » dit-elle avec un grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

Un sinistre sifflement retentit, se muant en un grondement menaçant. Markus scruta, inquiet, les alentours, sans que rien d'anormal ne paraisse, jusqu'à ce qu'une gigantesque ombre le survole dans un souffle puissant.

Le _wraith_ se baissa instinctivement, grondant, tandis que la jeune femme, les deux bras levés, hurlait de joie alors que l'ombre volante, d'un grand arc de cercle planant revenait vers eux, dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Avec horreur, il vit la gueule béante du monstre s'embraser, tandis qu'un gigantesque jet de feu bleuté frappait la petite pile de bois, qui s'enflamma instantanément. La créature fit un dernier cercle au dessus d'eux avant de disparaître par-delà la vaste montagne, son grondement roulant contre les parois vertigineuses, provoquant la chute de quelques pierres.

« C'était quoi ce monstre ? » demanda-t-il alors que la jeune femme, n'y tenant plus, frétillait de bonheur.

« C'était un dragon. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un de près, et même si ce n'est qu'en rêve, je lui ai fait allumer notre feu ! » s'extasia-t-elle.

« Vous avez des monstres pareils sur Terre ? Je croyais que c'était un monde paisible ! » grommela-t-il en s'approchant du feu ronflant.

« Non, les dragons n'existent pas, du moins pas sur Terre. C'est une créature mythique terrienne, qui m'a fascinée depuis toute petite. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer un. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi avoir envie de rencontrer un tel monstre ? » demanda le _wraith_ perplexe.

« Les dragons sont décrits comme puissants, dangereux et immortels. Ils sont très sages, et souvent orgueilleux. La plupart se contentent de rester dans leur grotte, amassant des trésors et terrifiant de pauvres paysans pour que ceux-ci lui offrent de jeunes vierges pures en sacrifice. Mais certains, touchés par le courage d'un mortel, ou par pure bonté, aident les humains, mettant leurs extraordinaires pouvoirs à leur service. » expliqua-t-elle avec émerveillement.

Markus la regarda un instant, perplexe, avant de se laisser tomber sur un tronc, l'air renfrogné.

« En somme, tu m'apprécies parce que je suis ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un dragon dans la réalité. » grommela-t-il.

L'artiste le fixa, à son tour perplexe puis elle éclata d'un grand rire qui lui valut un grondement vexé de son ami.

« Tu es jaloux d'une créature imaginaire ? » demanda-t-elle, hilare.

Fixant le lac d'un air fâché, le _wraith_ gronda.

« Markus, tu es ridicule. Le dragon est tout droit sorti de mon imaginaire, alors que toi, tu es bien réel. Tu es actuellement vivant, endormi à côté de moi dans la cellule d'une gigantesque ruche qui traverse l'espace à toute vitesse ! Et tu es là, à bouder, dans un de mes rêves ! C'est absurde comme situation ! » gloussa-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Je ne te fais pas penser à un dragon alors ? » demanda-t-il vaguement inquiet.

« Maintenant que tu m'as fait remarquer les similitudes, oui, mais je te jure que tu n'es pas mon ami pour cette raison, et que je t'apprécie mille fois plus que tout les dragons de l'univers ! » répondit-elle aussi sérieusement que possible.

Markus la fixa d'un air reconnaissant.

« Bon, et si on s'installait pour un petit pique-nique nocturne ? » déclara-t-elle, en se relevant d'un bond. « D'abord, un peu plus de confort. » dit-elle alors que de moelleuses peaux de rennes, quelques coussins, et de chaudes couvertures se matérialisaient, négligemment jetées sur le cercle de troncs entourant le feu.

« Ensuite d'autres vêtements. » poursuivit-elle, alors que son uniforme atlante crasseux se transformait en une longue robe d'été en lin beige. « Et ça vaut pour toi aussi. » ajouta-t-elle alors que le lourd manteau et les vêtements habituels du wraith disparaissaient, remplacés par un sarouel noir et une simple tunique de lin sombre.

« Je suis pieds nus ! » protesta Markus en observant sa nouvelle tenue avec surprise.

« Moi aussi, et promis, tu ne risques pas de marcher sur une abeille. » répondit-elle de bonne humeur. « On a le feu, les couvertures, pas de moustiques, que manque-t-il ? » énuméra-t-elle à voix haute tout en réfléchissant.

« Il me semble que le terme pique-nique implique de la nourriture non ? » demanda le _wraith_.

« C'est vrai ! » acquiesça Rosanna, matérialisant un panier de fruits, une grosse bouilloire en acier emplie de thé chaud, un poulet en train de rôtir sur le feu, du pain et quelques bouts de fromages.

Elle remplit deux tasses de thé brûlant, puis avec l'air minutieux d'un chat qui se couche, elle s'installa en tailleur sur une peau.

Markus observa son manège, puis vint s'installer à côté d'elle, prenant la tasse qu'elle lui tendait.

« Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de chaussures ? » demanda-t-il, contemplant ses pieds désespérément nus.

« Parce qu'il faut que tu apprennes à te détendre, et qu'être pieds nus, ça détend ! » asséna-t-elle.

« Ils ne te dérangent pas ? » maugréa-t-il, comparant ses longs pieds griffus aux fines et délicates jambes de l'humaine.

« Non, pourquoi ils me dérangeraient ? Ils ne puent pas, pas ici en tout cas. » répondit-elle en souriant.

« Mes pieds sont tellement différents des tiens... » lâcha-t-il.

La jeune femme étendit une de ses jambes, collant la plante de son pied contre celle de son ami pour les comparer.

« Tu dois au moins faire du cinquante-six ! Ils sont immenses, et c'est sans compter les griffes ! Comment tu fais pour ne pas te casser les ongles dans tes bottes quand tu cours ? » demanda-t-elle contemplant son pied, dont la pointe du gros orteil arrivait à peine aux deux tiers de la plante de son ami.

« Les griffes des pieds sont beaucoup plus souples et élastiques que celles des mains. » expliqua-t-il.

L'artiste en Rosanna s'était réveillée, et elle s'était penchée en avant, détaillant avec sa fixité inquisitrice coutumière le pied de son ami toujours collé au sien.

« C'est fou, à part la couleur et les griffes, ils sont identiques aux pieds humains. » s'émerveilla-t-elle.

« Pourtant, ils ne ressemblent vraiment pas aux tiens. Tes pieds sont plus fins, leurs courbes plus douces et on n'y voit pas de veines. Et puis nos orteils n'ont pas du tout le même rapport de taille.» fit remarquer Markus en observant les deux membres.

« C'est normal, je suis une femme. Les femmes ont les pieds plus fins et plus arrondis que les hommes, dont on voit généralement mieux les veines et les os. Pour la forme des orteils, c'est aussi normal. Tu as ce qu'on appelle un pied romain avec les orteils à peu près à la même hauteur, alors que j'ai un pied égyptien, avec un fort dégradé de hauteur. Par contre j'avoue qu'avec mon bon quarante-deux de pointure, je suis plutôt habituée à avoir de « grands pieds », et là, on dirait de petits petons d'enfant ! » répondit-elle en agitant ses orteils.

« De grands pieds ? Ils sont minuscules ! » s'esclaffa Markus.

« Venant d'un mec qui fait plus de deux mètres, ça ne compte pas ! » répliqua-t-elle faisant mine de bouder.

« Ils sont très bien comme ils sont. » répondit-il avec un sourire.

« Les tiens aussi, le vert leur sied à merveille. » s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes savourant la légèreté de l'instant.

« Markus, je peux te poser une question ? » demanda Rosanna en brisant le silence.

« Bien sûr. » répondit le _wraith_ en se versant une seconde tasse de thé.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'as aucun poil sur les mollets, comment ça se fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne comprends pas... » répondit-il, perdu.

« Ben, les humains ont des poils sur tout le corps, presque invisibles à certains endroits, plus épais à d'autres, mais tu n'as même pas de duvet, alors je me demandais si c'était un oubli du rêve, si tu t'épiles, ou si c'est naturel. » expliqua l'artiste.

Il la fixa un sourcil relevé, semblant se demander si la question nécessitait vraiment une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas de poils naturellement. Pas davantage sur mes bras d'ailleurs. » dit-il, lui tendant son avant-bras en guise de preuve.

« Pourtant tu as un bouc et des cheveux, et certains _wraiths_ ont une petite moustache, alors vous n'avez aucun poil corporel ou... ? » demanda-t-elle laissant sa phrase en suspens.

Markus verdit sensiblement, fixant sa tasse avec trop d'intérêt.

« Tu m'as déjà vue nu, tu connais la réponse. » maugréa-t-il.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas de poils sur le torse, ni sous les bras, pas plus que des sourcils, mais tu portait un caleçon à chaque fois... » répondit-elle, un sourire canaille aux lèvres.

« C'est privé ! Ça ne se fait pas de demander aux gens leur pilosité intime, Rosanna ! » gronda-t-il.

« Parce qu'étudier les zones de poils intimes des gens quand ils se baignent, ça se fait ? » répliqua-t-elle.

Markus verdit encore plus.

« Oui, nous avons des poils autour du... dans le caleçon ! » lâcha-t-il.

« Tu peux le dire, vous avez des poils pubiens ! De quelle couleur ? » poursuivit-elle, curieuse.

Le wraith la fixa d'un air choqué en feulant.

« Ce serait très drôle qu'ils soient roux flamboyant, mais je parierais sur le blanc. » déclara la jeune femme.

« Ils sont parfois gris clair. » grogna Markus en fixant à nouveau sa tasse.

« Et les tiens, blanc ou gris clair ? » demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Il la fixa, scandalisé.

« D'accord, d'accord, je n'en saurais pas plus. C'est quand même hallucinant d'être aussi prude à presque huit cent ans ! »

« Ça ne se fait pas de partager ce genre de choses, c'est tout ! » gronda le _wraith_.

« Je trouve quand même ça ridicule. On s'est vu nus, ou quasi nus tous les deux, on a mêlé nos esprits au-delà du possible, on a partagé notre force vitale, mais on ne peut pas parler de poils pubiens ?! » s'agaça l'artiste.

Markus médita longuement ses paroles, grignotant distraitement une poire.

« Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet, mais tu as raison sur le principe. » conclut-il.

« À la bonne heure ! » s'exclama joyeusement Rosanna en s'emparant du poulet cuit à point pour le découper en morceaux.

Ils mangèrent, Rosanna en profitant pour faire goûter à son ami les saveurs de son enfance, discutant de tout et de rien.

Après leur repas, ils s'étaient allongés sur une couverture à côté du feu mourant, Rosanna montrant les quelques constellations terrestres qu'elle connaissait à Markus.

« Là, l'espèce de carré au-dessus du grand sapin solitaire, c'est la constellation de Pégase. Quelque part au milieu de ce carré, il y a la galaxie de Pégase, presque invisible à l'œil nu. » expliqua-t-elle en désignant les astres.

« C'est tellement loin que c'en est presque irréel. » murmura le _wraith_.

« Oui, et le pire c'est qu'on est en quelque sorte en train de se regarder puisque on est en réalité dans cette lointaine galaxie. » souffla la jeune femme.

Le _wraith_ eut un petit rire.

« C'est improbable que l'on se soit rencontré. Regarde la distance qui nous séparait ! Et pourtant on est là, ensemble. » murmura-t-il, prenant doucement la main que la jeune femme tendait toujours vers les étoiles.

« Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin, par la volonté, vers l'avenir. » psalmodia-t-elle le fixant d'un regard souriant.

« Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin, par la volonté, vers l'avenir. » répéta-t-il.

Rosanna baissa sa main, serrant toujours celle du _wraith_ , et s'installa contre son torse.

« Demain, il faudra qu'on essaye de s'échapper. » souffla-t-elle.

« Comment ? Nous sommes prisonniers de cette cellule, et je suis trop faible pour tenter de m'attaquer aux gardes. Et même si nous pouvions sortir, nous serions coincés, à moins que nous ne fuyions que tous les deux... Chose que je sais que tu refuseras autant que moi. » murmura Markus.

« J'ai demandé à Tom de me ramener un GDO. J'ai un peu honte de l'exploiter ainsi, mais c'est notre meilleure chance de rentrer sur Atlantis. » répondit-elle.

« Il faudrait déjà que l'on sorte de la cellule, puis de la ruche. » grommela le wraith.

« Quelle est la capacité de stockage d'un _Dart_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

« On peut dématérialiser cinquante personnes, pourquoi ? » répondit Markus, soudain inquiet.

« Tu es capable de piloter un _Dart_ , tu pourrais donc tous nous emmener en sécurité par une porte des étoiles sur une autre planète. Une fois là-bas, tu n'auras qu'à tous nous rematérialiser, on compose le code avec le GDO et on rentre à pied à la maison ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« Rosanna, ton plan est plein de lacunes. Tout d'abord, il y a des Atlantes dans toutes les cellules, il faudra donc libérer les autres prisonniers, nous serons alors environ soixante. Personne ne voudra rester, ce sera un massacre pour gagner une place à bord du _Dart_! » dit-il avec tristesse.

« Je sais, nous sommes actuellement trop nombreux, mais malheureusement je sais que l'on ne s'en sortira pas tous, dix morts dans une telle mission de la dernière chance, ça me paraît tristement raisonnable comme chiffre... » lâcha la jeune femme, dégoûtée par sa stratégie.

« Tu as sans doute raison, mais il faut que le gamin nous ramène le GDO... » poursuit le _wraith_.

« Il ne m'a jamais fait faux bon jusqu'à maintenant, mais c'est la plus grosse variable de l'opération. » reconnut-elle.

« Rosanna, enfin, point le plus important, je suis actuellement en état de dénutrition avancée, j'utilise déjà mes dernières forces pour ne pas vous tuer. Je ne pourrais jamais combattre, et même si tout les marines se battent comme des démons, ils n'ont aucune chance ! Nous serons neutralisés avant d'avoir fait trois pas. » termina-t-il.

« Markus, fais-moi confiance. » murmura-t-elle, son regard rivé au sien alors que le rêve se brisait en mille éclats douloureusement brillants.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Le réveil fut brutal pour tous. Une escouade entière de drones pénétra dans la cellule, repoussant vers le fond les prisonniers à coups de pied ._

 _Sans plus de ménagement, de puissants alphas s'étaient emparés du_ wraith _renégat et de la femme, qui s'étaient tous deux débattus avec des hurlements sauvages avant d'être emmenés, sous les ordres du commandant de fort bonne humeur._

 _Katyl, qu'un coup dans le dos avait violemment projetée contre le mur, se redressa en se frottant les reins, regardant avec méfiance les drones qui les tinrent en joue quelques secondes avant de quitter la cellule, les y enfermant._

 _La guerrière Milena avait pris tout les guerriers Atlantes de la cité à part, et semblait leur expliquer quelque chose. Elle ne put capter de la conversation murmurée que les mots « fuite », « unique chance » et « pas de pitié »._

 _Le soldat Kang avait alors hurlé dans une langue inconnue à destination des autres cellules, d'où d'autres Atlantes avaient répondu dans la même langue, avant de transmettre l'information dans une autre langue inconnue, puis une troisième jusqu'à ce que l'information ait fait le tour des cellules, sans que personne à part les Atlantes n'ait compris le message. (1)_

 _Une sorte d'aura d'espoir et d'excitation s'était répandue sur les prisonniers, planant au dessus d'eux alors que les Atlantes semblaient attendre un signal de la guerrière aux cheveux courts._

 _Katyl, qui avait compris qu'une tentative d'évasion se préparait, tremblante d'excitation, faisait les cent pas dans la cellule, attendant avec une colère féroce l'instant où elle pourrait s'emparer d'une lame et commencer à tracer un sillage de mort parmi leurs geôliers._

 _Près de trois interminables heures s'écoulèrent, avant que les drones ne reviennent, les repoussant au fond de la cellule avant d'y jeter le_ wraith _réduit à l'état d'amas d'os brisés et de chair sanguinolente, et la femme, dont les yeux, rouges de larmes, contrastaient violemment sur son visage blême._

Rosanna se jeta au chevet de son ami, serrant compulsivement le bord du manteau poisseux de sang tout en tendant son esprit vers celui de Markus.

« Je suis en train de mourir, Rosanna. » répondit mentalement le _wraith_ résigné à sa question silencieuse.

« Tu ne peux pas mourir, Markus, pas maintenant ! » s'écria-t-elle de toute son âme.

« Ma précieuse humaine, ils me torturent depuis des semaines, et mes blessures sont graves, mes organes internes sont en train de s'arrêter les uns après les autres. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas la force d'accomplir ton plan » expliqua-t-il tristement.

« Mais tu régénères ! Pourquoi tu ne guéris pas, même un peu? » s'écria-t-elle, perdue.

« Je suis trop faible pour régénérer, Rosanna. » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ne te nourris pas ? Tu ne peux pas te laisser mourir, on a besoin de toi ! » cria-t-elle télépathiquement.

« Ma douce humaine, je suis ici, avec toi, avec les miens. Si je me nourris, je tuerais l'un des miens. Je m'y refuse. Laisse-moi choisir, Rosanna, je t'en prie. » la supplia-t-il, déjà à moitié inconscient.

« Non, il y a d'autres choix. Personne n'est obligé de mourir ! » s'écria-t-elle en séparant leurs esprits.

Elle mit quelques secondes à revenir, après quoi elle découvrit les autres prisonniers, toujours agglutinés au fond de la cellule, qui la regardaient avec terreur, tandis que devant la cellule, le commandant railleur, l'observait.

Elle se dirigea vers les Terriens, paniquée par l'urgence de la situation.

« Markus est en train de mourir. Il a besoin de votre aide ! » les supplia-t-elle.

Alors que personne ne réagissait, elle poursuivit.

« Markus est un des nôtres, il nous a tous sauvés des Frygiens. Ortega, il t'a protégé d'une explosion sur C5D-338, toi Strauss il t'a sauvée d'un _wraith_ qui allait te tuer. Il vous a tous aidés un jour ou l'autre, sans jamais rien demander en retour ! » les harangua-t-elle sans obtenir aucune réaction.

« Atlantis n'abandonne jamais personne, alors ne l'abandonnez pas ! » supplia l'artiste tandis que des larmes de désespoir dévalaient ses joues meurtries.

« Que peut-on bien faire ? » demanda Giacometti

« Il vas falloir que vous laissiez Markus se nourrir de votre énergie. Ce sera douloureux, mais il ne vous tuera pas, je vous le promets! » expliqua-t-elle, tentant d'être aussi rassurante que possible.

« Rosanna, tu es complètement folle ! » s'exclama Giacometti, alors que le Dr Shelby étouffait une exclamation de peur et que le commandant éclatait d'un rire hystérique.

« Non, on ne pourra jamais sortir d'ici s'il est dans cet état ! Avec dix ou vingt ans de moins, nous serons toujours en état de combattre, et il pourra récupérer assez de force pour pouvoir aussi se battre ! » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix pressée par l'urgence.

« Je refuse de perdre vingt ans de ma vie !Je n'ai même pas trente ans ! » gémit le soldat Ortega.

« On n'est même pas sûrs qu'il ne nous tuera pas ! » ajouta d'une voix presque inaudible le Dr Shelby

«Et eux, ils feront quoi de nos vies, à votre avis ?! » s'énerva l'artiste en désignant d'un grand geste furieux le commandant et les drones de l'autre côté de la grille.

Les Atlantes et les autres détenus qui suivaient attentivement l'échange tournèrent tous des yeux effrayés vers le grand alien hilare et ses gardes imperturbables, puis chacun sembla méditer les propos de la femme.

Le soldat Kang fut le premier à s'avancer.

« J'ai déjà fait des dons de vie aux _Iräns_ , et même si je perd vingt ans de ma vie, il me restera de nombreuses années à passer auprès des miens : je le ferais. » déclara-t-il solennel, s'avançant d'un pas.

« Moi aussi. » ajouta Strauss en s'avançant aussi, suivie d'une Dr Shelby tremblante comme une feuille, mais à l'air décidé.

Un à un chacun des Atlantes fit un pas en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Giacometti, qui n'avait pas bougé.

Rosanna la fixa d'un regard suppliant.

« Je le fais pour nous, pas pour lui. » déclara la guerrière avec un pas en avant, renfrognée.

« Milena, vous tous, merci. Vous sauvez plus d'une vie aujourd'hui. » les remercia-t-elle en se précipitant au chevet de Markus.

« Ohhh oui, humains stupides, laissez-le donc vous tuer comme de gentils bestiaux soumis ! Laissez-le donc ne vous prendre que « dix ou vingt ans » ! » ricana le commandant qui les observait toujours, l'air ravi.

Ignorant son bourreau, Rosanna écarta une mèche de cheveux poisseuse de sang du visage de son ami, contemplant avec effroi les traits méconnaissables du _wraith_ , les lèvres tellement crevées que sa bouche n'était plus qu'une fente ouverte sur des dents brisées. Le blanc de ses yeux était devenu vert, teinté du sang des capillaires éclatés sous les chocs qui lui avaient aussi brisé une arcade.

Les tortures n'avaient pas touché que le visage de son ami, un bruit sifflant et poisseux indiquant qu'une côte fraîchement ressoudée devait avoir perforé un poumon en étant à nouveau brisée. Les mains du _wraith_ n'étaient plus qu'un amas de chair sanguinolente, les éclats d'ongles arrachés plantés dans la chair à vif comme autant d'étranges éclats de glace sur un fleuve hivernal.

La jeune femme effleura doucement les mains de son ami, tout en projetant son esprit par le lien.

« Markus, écoute-moi. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir ! Nous ne te laisserons pas mourir ! Tu n'es plus seul, tu ne le seras plus jamais ! Nous avons tous besoin de toi, autant que tu as besoin de nous!J'ai besoin de toi ! » hurla-t-elle dans la conscience obscurcie de son ami.

Elle accompagna son geste d'un don d'énergie pure, qui ralluma les lueurs de la conscience du _wraith_.

« Rosanna, ça ne suffira pas à me sauver, ma douce humaine. » murmura-t-il faiblement.

« Je le sais, mais ça te permettra d'avoir assez de force pour te nourrir de chacun d'entre nous. Prends-nous quelques années, ce qu'il te faut pour guérir. » répondit-elle, farouche.

« Rosanna, je ne peux pas faire ça, vos vies sont déjà tellement courtes ! » s'exclama Markus.

« Alors emprunte-les nous, fais comme tu veux, mais je t'interdis de mourir ! Je t'interdis de m'abandonner à nouveau !Tu me l'as promis ! » hurla-t-elle, ponctuant ses paroles d'une nouvelle vague d'énergie.

« Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais. » répondit-il, posant sa main tremblante sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

Rosanna sentit les crochets perforer sa peau, injectant l'enzyme tandis que son cœur s'affolait.

Le temps sembla se suspendre un instant, avec la douleur lancinante qui seule flottait, puis soudain, elle sentit son énergie la quitter, brutalement, comme arrachée à chaque fibre de son corps.

Elle sentit son esprit vaciller sous le choc, puis le flot ralentit, se stabilisant à un niveau peu agréable, mais supportable. Après quelques instants, Markus, avec un feulement douloureux, retira sa main.

Vidée de ses forces, elle s'effondra au côté de son ami, dont les plaies avaient commencé à se refermer à une vitesse vertigineuse.

«Merci Rosanna. » murmura-t-il avec un regard empli de culpabilité avant de se redresser.

L'artiste suivit péniblement des yeux le _wraith_ , qui s'était approché en vacillant de Dampa Kang, qui, après lui avoir jeté un regard hésitant, avait ouvert sa veste avec détermination, regardant Markus droit dans les yeux, tandis qu'il lui plaquait la main sur le torse.

 _Elle contemplait avec horreur le_ wraith _, qui quelques instants auparavant n'était qu'une misérable créature mourante, régénérer, plaquant sa main sur sa troisième victime consentante en moins d'une minute._

 _A chacun des Atlantes il ne prenait qu'une vingtaine d'années, les laissant chancelants, les tempes grisonnantes, mais encore en état de combattre. Tous excepté la femme, qu'il avait ponctionnée en premier et qui gisait au sol, pauvre silhouette frêle et ridée recroquevillée comme une araignée morte._

 _Le commandant, qui avait faillit s'étouffer de rire devant le discours de la femme, et qui avait feulé de joie en voyant Markus la vider de son énergie, se décomposa en voyant le_ wraith _plaquer sa main sur un second soldat, et il se mit à hurler de manière hystérique sur ses drones alors qu'il aspirait la vie du troisième._

 _Le temps que les soldats décérébrés comprennent leurs ordres et s'organisent, Markus avait absorbé la vie de deux autres Atlantes._

 _A l'instant où la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, une tornade de rage noire et verte en jaillit, envoyant deux drones voler à plusieurs mètres de là._

 _La guerrière aux cheveux courts se jeta à sa suite, imitée de ses pairs._

 _Les Nitiens, terrifiés, s'étaient blottis au fond de la cellule, mais Katyl n'hésita pas, et c'est au côté des Atlantes qu'elle se jeta dans le combat, s'emparant de la dague d'un drone mis à mal par trois soldats._

(1) Il s'agit en l'occurrence du chinois mandarin, parlé par Kang et deux autres scientifiques, puis du portugais, et enfin du tchèque. Autant de langues trop différentes du « commun » -l'anglais- pour être compréhensibles par les _wraiths_.


	21. Chapitre 20

Dampa Kang, qui avait ramassé la vieille femme frêle qu'était devenue Rosanna, contempla impuissant la scène de massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

En moins d'une minute, leur puissant allié vert avait déjà transformé en momies quatre drones, et il était occupé à en vider un cinquième, alors que le commandant de bord, retranché derrière une phalange de gardes, hurlait des ordres sifflants à ses _wraiths_ décérébrés complètement dépassés par les humains qui luttaient de toutes leur forces, malgré plusieurs corps assommés ou vidés déjà au sol.

Il faillit lâcher la femme affaiblie pour se défendre de son mieux lorsqu'un _wraith_ massif sembla se matérialiser devant lui. Puis il vit Markus, méconnaissable sous l'aura de puissance destructrice qui l'auréolait comme un champ d'énergie sombre et maléfique. Le _wraith_ grogna, puis d'un geste rapide mais doux plaqua sa main sur la poitrine desséchée de Rosanna, que le soldat tenait toujours dans ses bras.

Elle reprit vie en quelques instants, ses longs cheveux cascadant à nouveau sur ses épaules tandis que ses joues reprenaient des couleurs. Son faible gémissement de douleur se transforma en un puissant hurlement de souffrance qui s'acheva dans un râle souffreteux alors que l'alien, d'un geste sec, plaquait une main dégoulinante de sang sur son torse à lui, lui insufflant douloureusement les années qu'il lui avait pris un peu plus tôt. Puis le _wraith_ , d'un grondement terrifiant, ordonna à Kang de protéger l'artiste au péril de sa vie avant de se retourner pour briser la nuque à un drone qui s'approchait.

« Kang, vous pouvez me lâcher, ça ira. » grommela la jeune femme en se tortillant entre ses mains.

Il la déposa précipitamment en marmonnant des excuses.

« Allez aider Strauss et Shelby, elles sont en mauvaise posture. » lui dit-elle en désignant les deux femmes désarmées, acculées dans un coin par des drones.

« Mais... » objecta-t-il.

« J'ai été formée au combat par un _wraith_ , pas elles ! Obéissez ! » gronda Rosanna d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique en se ruant en avant, renversant de tout son poids un alpha qui venait de rejoindre le combat avant de le tuer de sa propre lame qu'elle retourna contre lui.

Elle se releva d'un bond, esquivant un tir, puis elle se rua vers la cellule numéro sept.

« Zelenka, comment j'ouvre cette porte ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton pressant au scientifique à l'air hagard qui fixait la scène apocalyptique derrière elle, sans lui répondre. « ZELENKA, LA PORTE ! » hurla-t-elle, l'homme reprenant enfin ses esprits.

« Plantez votre lame dans le bas du panneau de contrôle, un peu à droite. Voilà, ici, ça devrait trancher le nerf qui contrôle la fermeture de la porte. » bredouilla-t-il alors qu'elle promenait sa lame au-dessus de la petite console organique.

Elle enfonça de toutes ses forces le couteau, et pendant un instant rien ne se produisit, puis avec un chuintement gluant, la porte s'ouvrit.

Les soldats prisonniers se ruèrent au combat, alors que les scientifiques se regroupaient dans un coin.

« Allez aider les blessés ! » leur hurla-t-elle en se ruant vers la cellule de gauche pour libérer les prisonniers.

Le Dr Zelenka, après un coup d'œil terrifié au combat, ramassa une dague sur le corps sec d'un drone, puis il se précipita sur le panneau de la cellule de droite, aidant l'artiste à libérer leurs camarades, tandis que le Dr Tuam, esquivant un tir, se précipita sur un soldat terrien assommé pour le réveiller à grand renfort de claques.

Moins de deux minutes après que Markus se fût échappé de sa cellule, le hall était jonché de cadavres, principalement des drones, mais également de quelques humains, et les survivants, guidés par le _wraith_ , quittaient en courant la grande pièce, alors que le commandant, enfin rejoint par des renforts, lançait une vingtaine de guerriers alphas à leurs trousses.

 _Elle n'avait jamais été une guerrière, et c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait sur un champ de bataille, entourée de combattants qui s'entretuaient. Katyl respira à fond, se concentrant sur son propre combat contre un alpha furieux. Elle se força à oublier les deux soldats mis à mal par un drone dans son dos, ou la femme qui hurlait à côté d'elle alors que sa vie lui était arrachée de la poitrine. Ce n'était après tout qu'un assassinat dans des conditions particulièrement défavorables, mais un assassinat tout de même ! Le monstre rugissant se rua sur elle, tentant de l'immobiliser pour aspirer sa vie. L'abomination était rapide, mais peu subtile, et elle parvint à esquiver l'attaque._

 _Alors qu'elle amorçait son attaque, afin de planter son arme dans l'omoplate de l'alien, ce dernier se retourna à une vitesse surhumaine, griffes en avant, avec un rugissement ignoble._

 _Prise au dépourvu, elle ne fut pas assez rapide et les longs ongles griffus déchirèrent sa blouse, entaillant profondément sa chair. D'un coup de lame réflexe dans le poignet osseux du_ wraith _, elle parvint à dévier la paume qui s'apprêtait à se plaquer sur sa peau._

 _Son sang battant à ses tempes, elle bondit en avant, contournant le monstre pris au dépourvu qui ne s'attendait pas à son esquive in extremis. Profitant de la micro-seconde de surprise dont elle bénéficiait, Katyl se jeta sur le dos du_ wraith _, s'accrochant à ses cheveux avant d'enfoncer profondément la lame dans la gorge palpitante du monstre qui s'effondra dans d'immondes gargouillis. Elle lâcha le_ wraith _pour bondir en arrière, en garde, tandis que l'alien, à genoux, la fixait les yeux emplis d'incompréhension, tentant vainement de retenir de ses mains le sang qui s'échappait de ses carotides tranchées._

 _Sans un regard pour sa victime, l'adolescente se jeta en avant, rejoignant le gros des troupes qui, emmenées par le_ wraith _renégat, progressaient rapidement dans les couloirs sombres et humides du vaisseau._

 _Un tir assommant la frôla, touchant un gros Nitien essoufflé qui peinait à suivre, et qu'elle dépassa sans une hésitation, trop occupée à sauver sa propre vie._

Rosanna courait à en perdre haleine, poussant devant elle une vieille femme terrifiée et le Dr Shelby qui ne cessait de jeter des regards hagards derrière elle, alors que le couloir s'emplissait de _wraiths_ furieux qui les poursuivaient en hurlant, malgré les tirs de couvertures de quelques soldats menés par le sergent Schuller, lequel avait organisé la récupération des armes des drones.

Son instinct l'avertit juste à temps pour que, d'une brusque poussée, elle mette la chimiste hors de portée de l'alien qui s'était jeté sur elle pour la tuer, et que dans un même mouvement, elle brise le nez du _wraith_ d'un grand coup de coude. Poursuivant son geste, elle laissa son avant-bras continuer sa course, le poignard s'enfonçant en plein cœur du monstre qui tomba, suffocant, alors que son corps tentait de régénérer la grave blessure.

L'artiste ne s'arrêta pas pour achever son adversaire momentanément neutralisé, profitant du bref répit pour courir en avant, rejoignant la queue du groupe, qui la couvrit d'une salve de tirs assommants dirigé contre la horde sifflante qui la talonnait.

« Markus, il faut qu'on avance, il y a de plus en plus de _wraiths_ qui arrivent. » hurla-t-elle par le lien, alors qu'ils avaient sensiblement ralenti.

« Des renforts approchent aussi devant, on doit les tuer pour avancer, mais on est presque arrivés ! » lui répondit-il alors qu'un drone percutait le plafond avant de lourdement retomber au sol à l'avant du groupe de prisonniers.

Un drone la chargea, et alors qu'elle l'esquivait d'un bond de côté, deux bras puissants l'immobilisèrent en plein saut, la broyant dans leur étreinte mortelle.

Elle venait de sauter droit sur un alpha qui l'avait saisie en plein vol et la serrait maintenant contre lui avec un rire triomphant, alors qu'elle sentait ses côtes craquer sous la pression.

En se débattant comme une folle, elle parvint à dégager ses bras, permettant au monstre de raffermir sa prise sur son torse, la suffoquant encore davantage.

Se concentrant pour occulter la douleur et le manque d'oxygène, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur les tempes de l'alien qui se figea, avant de s'effondrer, les yeux révulsés, du sang coulant du nez et des oreilles, noyé sous la vague de folie et de souffrance qu'elle lui avait envoyé.

Cherchant son souffle, elle se releva, ses côtes endolories protestant sous l'effort.

Une momie desséchée vêtue d'un uniforme atlante tomba à côté d'elle, alors que le _wraith_ qui l'avait tué, le regard avide, se jetait sur elle.

Elle l'esquiva de peu, et deux décharges simultanées tirées par Ortega et Schuller neutralisèrent le monstre.

Il y eut un rugissement de rage, puis un cri victorieux en provenance de la tête du groupe, et soudain sous les encouragements de Giacometti qui poussait les civils vers l'avant, la progression reprit avec rapidité.

Moins d'une centaine de mètres plus loin, ils arrivèrent devant un grand sas, que le Dr Zelenka dut déverrouiller afin d'ouvrir l'accès à la baie d'appontage.

Le vaste espace paisible, empli de petits chasseurs amarrés sur les immenses passerelles, se transforma en un instant en un champ de bataille féroce tandis que des dizaines de drones, menés par des guerriers alphas déchaînés, surgissaient des nombreux accès aux ponts d'envol.

Markus se précipita sur le _Dart_ le plus proche, s'installant dans le cockpit d'un bond agile. Il se mit à programmer frénétiquement le chasseur, tandis que Milena, aidée de Kang et de Zélenka, tentait de regrouper tout le monde en une masse serrée afin que le rayon les dématérialise tous en même temps.

« J'ai programmé le vaisseau pour qu'il capture tout le monde et se rende sur la planète la plus proche. Je vais vous couvrir, préviens les autres. » transmit-il à Rosanna qui, aidée de plusieurs soldats et de quelques autochtones dont une adolescente verte du sang de ses ennemis, défendait avec hargne le petit groupe qui attendait tapi au milieu du grand espace vide, encerclé de toutes parts.

Le _wraith_ , se redressant sur le siège du cockpit, bondit sur le vaisseau voisin, s'y asseyant pour programmer autre chose.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait durant de trop longues minutes sur le dart, indifférent aux tirs qui le frôlait, les humains maintenant pris au piège, encerclés par une véritable armée d'aliens haineux, ne pouvaient que prier leurs nombreux dieux pour un salut qui tardait à venir.

« Markus, on est cernés ! Si tu ne fais rien, on va y passer ! » hurla-t-elle par le lien, tout en repoussant d'un coup de lame un alpha un peu trop impatient.

« Plus que quelques secondes, Rosanna... Tenez-vous prêts ! » répondit-il en bondissant au milieu de ses congénères pour y semer la mort, tandis que les _Darts_ qu'il avait bricolés s'élevaient doucement au-dessus de leur base d'amarrage dans un sifflement caractéristique.

Le premier vaisseau fit un passage sur le groupe d'humains, aspirant dans son rayon argenté plus de la moitié des prisonniers avant de faire un lent demi-tour immobile pour effectuer un second ramassage.

L'autre, stationnaire au-dessus de son emplacement, suivit sa nouvelle programmation : ouvrir le feu en direction des passerelles, y semant chaos et désolation sur les _wraiths_ soudain dépassés par les événements.

Dans une atmosphère chargée de l'odeur de la chair brûlée et saturée de l'énergie résiduelle des tirs énergétiques, le premier vaisseau, plein, manœuvra avant de quitter la baie dans un sifflement, filant vers la planète toute proche, emportant sa précieuse cargaison humaine.

Alors que le commandant, qui avait observé la scène depuis la tour de contrôle ordonnait à ses guerriers de poursuivre le vaisseau, le _Dart_ fou s'autodétruisit, entraînant une réaction en chaîne qui anéantit près de la moitié du hangar à vaisseaux.


	22. Chapitre 21

**Tout d'abord, merci à tout ceux qui me suivent dans cette longuuue aventure.**

 **Je tiens créditer à sa juste valeur DarknessLight1944 pour son personnage Katyl Dolofonos, qui a gagné le concours de l'arc 1, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire un petit bout de vie de cette demoiselle.**

* * *

Lorsque Milena ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans un champ verdoyant au côté des autres prisonniers, pour la plupart encore inconscients. Le ciel était d'un azur douloureux, mais elle le fixa avec bonheur, humant des odeurs de terre et d'herbe pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Ils avaient réussi ! Ils étaient en sécurité sur une autre planète, loin de la ruche, et des _wraiths_ !

Elle se releva prudemment, de puissants vertiges lui faisant tourner la tête. Petit à petit, les rescapés s'éveillèrent, découvrant avec émerveillement le paysage qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Beaucoup de marines avaient donné leur vie pour qu'eux puissent fuir, accomplissant le sacrifice suprême pour les leurs, mais grâce à ces hommes courageux, ils étaient à présent libres !

Giacometti, qui avait vu le major Hewerett mourir vidé de sa vie sur la ruche, soupira avec désespoir. Elle était à présent l'officier le plus gradé, et c'était à elle qu'incombait la responsabilité des hommes restants.

Lorsque quelques soldats eurent suffisamment récupéré pour se tenir debout, elle leur ordonna de monter la garde, et de s'assurer que tout le monde soit en état de partir le plus rapidement possible.

Alors seulement elle partit inspecter le _Dart_ , qui s'était écrasé à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, planté de biais dans une énorme souche d'arbre. Elle espérait trouver à son bord Markus, à qui ils devaient tous la vie, une fois encore.

Le _Dart_ , fumant - la carlingue défoncée émettant des étincelles par intermittence - était vide, le cockpit seulement tâché de sang verdâtre à moitié coagulé.

Milena soupira de soulagement. Il y avait pas mal de sang, l'atterrissage n'ayant pas été doux, mais une piste sanguinolente s'éloignait dans les buissons. Cela expliquait l'absence de Rosanna qu'elle n'avait vue nulle part et qui avait dû partir à la recherche du _wraith_ , à peine revenue à la conscience.

Elle s'engagea donc prudemment dans le taillis, appelant Markus et Rosanna, en vain.

La piste n'allait pas bien loin, et elle trouva à une centaine de mètres à peine du _Dart_ le petit corps frêle de l'enfant _wraith_ qui s'était traîné là, tentant de se cacher entre les racines d'un arbre avant de s'évanouir.

Milena eut un choc en voyant l'enfant inconscient, son bras cassé replié avec un angle étrange contre lui, le front en sang. Le liquide verdâtre avait déjà coagulé, formant des croûtes sombres sur ses longs cheveux blancs, indiquant que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il était ainsi.

La panique monta en elle et elle se précipita vers le petit alien. Même s'il s'agissait d'un _wraith_ , il n'était encore qu'un enfant, qui les avait aidés de son mieux, qui plus est ! Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi, gravement blessé, sans agir. Alors qu'elle vérifiait son pouls, sa panique augmenta encore d'un cran. Si l'enfant était à bord de l'unique place du _Dart_ , cela signifiait que Markus était resté sur la ruche pour couvrir leurs arrières, avec son dévouement inhumain coutumier. Cela signifiait également que Rosanna était sans doute aussi restée dans cet enfer vivant, refusant de quitter l'alien avec cet entêtement dément qu'elle affichait dès qu'il s'agissait de « son » _wraith_.

Rassurée quant aux jours de l'enfant qui ne semblaient pas menacés, elle le prit délicatement dans ses bras avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe, maudissant intérieurement l'alien renégat et son amie de s'être encore sacrifiés pour eux.

Il y eut quelques exclamations effrayées en la voyant revenir un _wraith_ dans les bras, mais elles retombèrent bien vite lorsque tous eurent constaté qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant évanoui.

Confiant le petit à Kang, elle fit une rapide revue des troupes, s'assurant que tout le monde était réveillé et invitant les survivants Pégasiens à les accompagner sur la cité, où ils recevraient soins et assistance le temps de se remettre en état avant de retourner chez eux, ou sur la planète de leur choix. Elle composa ensuite elle-même les coordonnées de la cité avant d'entrer son code sur le si précieux GDO que l'enfant avait pris pour eux à ses risques et périls.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la catastrophique mission sur la cité en ruines. Le Dr Weir avait perdu parmi les meilleurs scientifiques d'Atlantis, et beaucoup trop de soldats. L'équipe du colonel Sheppard, ainsi que les deux équipes qui s'occupaient du centre de commandement avaient réussi à s'échapper, donnant l'alerte, mais cela n'était qu'une bien maigre consolation.

Ils avaient tenté une mission de sauvetage, mais à leur arrivée sur les lieux, ils n'avaient trouvé que quelques cadavres de _wraiths_ , trois marines décédés et les traces évidentes d'un combat acharné.

McKay s'était efforcé de localiser la ruche qui avait tendu l'embuscade, en oubliant de dormir et de manger suffisamment longtemps pour faire un malaise.

Lorsqu'ils avaient finalement localisé ladite ruche près de trois semaines plus tard, Sheppard avait immédiatement organisé une mission commando pour aller tenter de sauver d'éventuels survivants.

Il était revenu presque bredouille – Ronon gravement blessé d'un coup de lame - avec pour seule lot de consolation un prisonnier _wraith_. Quand Sheppard interrogea avec méticulosité le pilote qu'ils avaient capturé, ce dernier ne leur apprit rien d'utile si ce n'est que les survivants avaient été offerts en cadeau à une autre ruche. Il ne put apprendre ni le nombre de survivants, ni la localisation de l'autre ruche, le _wraith_ se murant dans un silence obstiné une fois son sinistre message délivré, malgré l'insistance musclée du militaire.

Un matin, à la relève de la garde, l'alien fut découvert mort dans sa cellule, le crâne défoncé. Une grande tâche verte sur le mur marquait sinistrement le point précis sur lequel il s'était acharné pour se donner la mort.

A court de pistes, Sheppard en était réduit à attendre qu'une information leur parvienne par le réseau de Teyla, ou que McKay ait une idée de génie pour localiser leurs hommes.

Le docteur Weir, aussi impuissante que lui, ne pouvait qu'appeler au calme le militaire qui venait chaque jour tourner tel un lion en cage dans son bureau, sous le regard furibond du Satédien qui le suivait partout comme son ombre.

Elle contemplait tristement sa tasse de café froid, alors que les deux guerriers quittaient enfin son bureau, lui laissant un peu de répit. Elle avait prévenu la Terre dès le lendemain de la mission de sauvetage, et elle le savait, son remplaçant était actuellement en route à bord du Dédale, son fiasco ayant été jugé inadmissible par la Commission.

Avec un soupir, elle se recentra sur ses tâches quotidiennes, qu'elle devait tout de même effectuer afin que la cité continue de tourner, quoiqu'il advienne. Elle compulsait sans vraiment y faire attention des rapports de mission depuis près d'une heure lorsqu'un technicien à bout de souffle entra en dérapant dans son bureau, alors que l'alarme d'une arrivée non programmée par la porte résonnait.

« Docteur Weir, on reçoit le code d'identification du Premier Lieutenant Giacometti! » s'empressa-t-il d'annoncer alors que la femme se relevait d'un bond, renversant du café sur son bureau.

La diplomate se précipita dans le centre de commandement.

« Tout les soldats en position. Ouvrez l'iris ! » ordonna-t-elle alors que des marines se déployaient autour de la Porte.

Le premier à traverser l'horizon des événements fut un Dr Zelenka amaigri, l'air hagard, mais souriant d'un air infiniment heureux et soulagé.

Derrière lui, par groupes de deux ou trois, des réfugiés pitoyables, accompagnés de survivants Atlantes, ne cessaient de pénétrer la cité sous le regard incrédule du Dr Weir.

La femme descendit le grand escalier, tout en ordonnant à toutes les unités médicales de se rendre immédiatement en salle de la Porte.

Le scientifique tchèque lui sourit avec bonheur, malgré l'énorme estafilade qui barrait sa joue.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Dr Weir ! » dit-il d'une petite voix fatiguée.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver, Radek. Nous avions perdu tout espoir de jamais vous revoir ! Combien êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle alors que des survivants arrivaient toujours.

« Quarante-sept Madame, dont dix-neuf des nôtres. » répondit l'homme alors que les équipes médicales se déployaient dans la salle, triant rapidement les blessés.

« Vous m'expliquerez tout ça plus tard, Docteur, allez faire soigner cette vilaine blessure. » déclara la directrice de la cité, avant de poursuivre son inspection des troupes misérables qui emplissaient à présent la salle.

Dans un coin, le Dr Beckett tentait de persuader une adolescente méfiante et couverte de sang vert de se laisser examiner, tandis que des infirmiers couchaient sur une civière un homme grièvement blessé à l'abdomen. Elle observait avec horreur le soldat Strauss, qui n'avait plus l'air de la jeune femme de vingt six ans qu'elle était mais d'une quadragénaire aux tempes vaguement grisonnantes, lorsque le cliquetis des armes dont on retire la sécurité la mit en alerte.

Le Premier Lieutenant Giacometti se tenait, immobile devant le grand anneau, un enfant _wraith_ inconscient serré dans ses bras, fixant d'un air farouche les soldats qui la braquaient de leurs armes.

« Baissez vos armes ! » ordonna Weir tout en s'approchant avant d'appeler le Dr Beckett. « Lieutenant, qui est ce _wraith_ ? » demanda-t-elle alors que la guerrière la fixait d'un air perdu.

« Il s'appelle Tom.» répondit-elle avant de s'adresser à Beckett qui accourait « Il est gravement blessé, Docteur, prenez soin de lui ! »

Le médecin déposa l'enfant au sol avant de l'examiner rapidement.

« Pourquoi ne régénère-t-il pas ? » demanda la guerrière en fixant l'enfant.

«Si les observations que j'ai pu faire sur Ellia sont exactes, il est encore trop jeune, il ne commencera à vraiment régénérer qu'à son adolescence, lorsqu'il se nourrira d'énergie vitale. » expliqua le médecin en hélant deux infirmiers équipés d'une civière.

Tom fut rapidement évacué vers l'infirmerie avec la dizaine d'autres blessés graves, pendant que les infirmiers finissaient de soigner les petites contusions et autres blessures mineures dans la salle de la Porte, et que le Dr Weir faisait préparer des quartiers pour les réfugiés, avant d'ordonner au gros des troupes de partir se laver et se reposer, ne gardant que Giacometti, le sergent Schuller, les docteurs Zelenka et Tuam pour un premier débriefing.

Elle écouta leur résumé décousu des événements sans les interrompre, jusqu'à ce que le silence retombe lourdement sur la salle de conférence.

Sheppard, qui avait insisté pour assister à la réunion, blême de stupeur, ne trouvait pour une fois rien à dire.

« Donc, pour récapituler, nous sommes tombés dans une embuscade sur l'ancienne cité et vous avez été capturés par des _wraiths_ , qui vous ont offerts à une ruche alliée, celle à laquelle appartenait Markus. Vous l'avez d'ailleurs retrouvé sur place et c'est lui qui vous a aidé à vous échapper, ainsi que l'enfant _wraith_ qui est à l'infirmerie. Je n'oublie rien ? » résuma-t-elle.

« Non, Madame, et je vous demande de monter immédiatement une expédition pour aller chercher Rosanna et Markus sur la ruche. On ne peut pas les abandonner ! Ils sont restés pour nous couvrir ! » s'exclama fiévreusement Giacometti.

« Premier Lieutenant, si cette reine leur en veut seulement à moitié autant que vous nous l'avez dit , ils sont déjà morts. » intervint Sheppard, sinistre, ayant hélas retrouvé l'usage de sa langue.

« De plus, ils ont choisi de se sacrifier pour vous permettre à tous de fuir, ce serait insulter leur mémoire que d'envoyer d'autres soldats à la mort dans une mission de sauvetage hasardeuse. » trancha le Dr Weir. «Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tous ceux qui sont morts au cours de ce fiasco, et je m'assurerais personnellement qu'ils reçoivent tout les honneurs dus, mais je ne peux rien faire de plus. Allez tous vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. » conclut-elle en les congédiant.

 _Katyl admira le grand anneau bleu de la Cité des Ancêtres._

 _Elle contempla une dernière fois le petit comité d'Atlantes, mené par le Dr Weir, qui s'étaient réunis dans la salle pour souhaiter le meilleur aux réfugiés qui rentraient enfin chez eux après quelques jours de repos._

 _Les Atlantes s'étaient montrés généreux et bienveillants, soignant les blessés, et leur permettant à tous de récupérer après le traumatisme de la ruche._

 _Les premiers à partir avaient été des Nitiens, pressés de retrouver leurs familles, puis au fil des jours, de plus en plus de réfugiés avaient quitté la grande cité._

 _Elle était restée, profitant du calme, de la nourriture à volonté, des douches brûlantes, et de la bienveillance des habitants pour se ressourcer._

 _Le Dr Weir, la dirigeante de la cité, avait même tenu à lui parler en tête à tête, la remerciant pour la bravoure dont elle avait part en se battant contre les_ wraiths _. La femme lui avait offert de rester sur la cité, expliquant que les combattants motivés comme elle étaient toujours les bienvenus._

 _Elle avait pris le temps de réfléchir à l'offre alléchante, et avait finalement décidé de refuser._

 _Elle désirait être connue comme l'Ombre furtive, un des plus grands assassins de la galaxie, pas en tant que Katyl Dolofonos, combattante au service d'Atlantis._

 _Son vœu d'être un jour connue de tous, son nom craint et respecté, ne pourrait jamais se réaliser sous la bannière des Terriens, qui engloutissait toute individualité sous son aura de puissance et de mystère._

 _Elle avait donc refusé, proposant néanmoins de louer occasionnellement ses services de tueuse à la cité._

 _Son offre avait semblé déranger la femme, qui l'avait néanmoins acceptée avec politesse, jugeant sans doute les services d'un assassin potentiellement utiles pour une puissance telle qu'Atlantis._

* * *

 ** _Fin de l'arc 2, la suite...dans le troisième opus ( qui sera plus long)._**

 ** _J'espère toujours tous vous retrouver, mes fidèles lecteurs. A bientôt donc!_**


End file.
